When Hollows Attack
by Spaztastic32
Summary: Gasp! An OC based Bleach fanfic with no relevance to the plot? Yes! And I need YOUR OCs to start it, it's pretty random and the main characters a spaz, but it has to do with your OCs to, description inside.
1. Before we start anything

**When Hollows Attack**

**Yes, one of those fanfictions that's OC based and has no relevance to the actual plot or characters! **

**To make a story with none of the cannon characters, I had to either put the characters in a different soul society for a different town (because the original essentially revolves around Karakura) or I could make it generations later so all the original characters don't exist any more! ….The first one seemed like more trouble at first, but then I realized the future would have to have more technology that I would have to come up with and that would turn out science fiction instead of fantasy.**

**Anyways, onto the plot!**

**If there are multiple cities and counties in the world, it only makes sense that there are worlds parallel to them, but not only one, multiple worlds of soul societies linked to their own part of the world. Hundreds, millions even.**

**This story takes place with the soul society and hollow-verse linked to an interesting town called Ravenwood in the middle of a thick wood. Just like any other town, there are certain citizens who have more spiritual pressure then others and souls still bound to there body that attract hollows. Thus, the natural balance that causes there a need to have a soul society.**

**The OC requirements:**

**Name:** First and Last (middle optional)  
**Nicknames:**  
**Gender:** Male/female

**Birthday**: Month and Date only.

**Horoscope: **(preferred, but optional)  
**Age:** any….seriously, this is Bleach. Let's say from ages 5 to 100,000?  
**Species: **Human, Soul Reaper, Hollow, Arrancar, Mod-soul, ect.

**Ranking:** only if they have one.

**Squad: **For soul reapers only. Unless you want to stick a non-soul reaper on a squad, eh…your choice.

**Zanpakto: **

**Shikai:**

**Bankai:**

**Other special abilities:**

**Personality: **Okay, I want a paragraph on this! Not a super long one, but one long enough to give me the idea on what the character is actually like! I swear, if you give me some description that's just "smart, cool, liked by everyone." I will take the character into my own hands, and change them around to my own liberty or just not include them at all! (but if you give me a good description, you wont have to worry about that, now will you?)

**History: **Okay, I want a good back story, either as long or longer then the personality paragraph. NO MARY SUE BACKSTORIES ON HOW EVERYONE LOVES THEM!

**Appearance-**

**Height:**

**Body: **The skintone and the build.

**Hair Length: **Don't say long, tell me where the hair reaches on their body.

**Eye color: **

**Hair color:**

**Style:**

**~Everyday:  
~Sleeping:  
~Special occasions:**

**Clothing:  
~Everyday: **Just what they wear as a regular outfit, that they're comfortable in. Shirt, pants/skirt/dress, jacket, shoes, hats/sun glasses, accessories of some sort.**  
~Sleeping: **it could be anything from a fancy silk night gown to just a tee-shirt and boxers…they could sleep in the nude if you wanted them to, but please don't make me write about that…please?

**Sleeping accessories: **Do they have a certain stuffed animal that they cant sleep without? Furry slippers or a fluffy pillow?**  
~Swimming: **Their swim suit and accessories…keep it appropriate, guys.

**Family:** If none, just say N/A. but if so, tell me their name, position in the family, their appearance and how they get along with your OC (doesn't have to be very long)

**Crush: **(optional…though if you read the reviews and see someone's OC that you would like to be your OC's love interest, just go ahead and tell me.)

**Extra: **…any extra info you would like me to know…

**How they met the main character:**

**How they feel about the main character:**

**If you still don't get it, here's the bio on the main character, fill it out like this!**

**Name:** Amatarasu Tetsuya  
**Nicknames: **Ammy-chan  
**Gender:** Female

**Birthday**: June 21

**Horoscope: **Cancer  
**Age:** 14  
**Species: **Human

**Ranking:** Un-employed lacky

**Squad: **All of them!

**Personality: **Ammy is a complete idiot that nobody takes seriously, she seems schizophrenic because she's constantly talking to a ghost jellyfish named Phillip that most people cannot see. Being a random spaz, the girl never runs out of things to say and though you could never guess it, the moron's surprisingly deep and has random bursts of sudden intelligence (it's strange because she can figure out complex issues that no one else can solve but has issues doing the most simple of things…like standard addition in her head. Being a pyromaniac, open flame is her friend! Not only that but she's an animeholic, clutz and a tomboy who's not only obsessed with fire, but mud!

**History: **Amatarasu spent her entire life being the class idiot, she was a paranormal freak who would shamelessly talk about seeing monsters and talk to "ghosts" out in the hallway. Not only that, but she would tell ridiculous stories on how vampires don't suck blood, but eat souls. Surely enough, all she was saying was true and she had the sight but the strange thing was her spiritual pressure is nothing out of the ordinary! Another thing is that she has spiritual powers but is 100% human…strange, huh? (no she's not a quincy)

**Appearance-**

**Height:** ...well, I haven't decided yet.

**Body: **Shapely and toned, she has the pale and fine skintone that burns rather then tans.

Hair length: It goes all the way down to her knees.

**Eye color: **Amber

**Hair color: **silky white with red and blue streaks throughout it.

**Style:**

**~Everyday: **either down or in a low pony tail.**  
~Sleeping: **put up in two low pig tails to keep it out of her way.**  
~Special occasions: **crimped, curled, swirled into a loose and messy bun on the top of her head, just what ever her friends can do to her.

**Clothing:  
~Everyday: **One thing Ammy loves is hats, so when she's not in her soul reaper uniform, she's typically wearing one. Also, layered shirts (longsleeve under a short sleeve) typically skelanimals or a shirt from her favorite videogames or animes, torn up jeans that are all either splattered in bleach or grass stained, or shorts with either neon stockings or fishnets and she prefers to go bare foot but when not, she likes converse or flip flops. One last thing, she loves to miss match arm warmers and wear fingerless gloves, fish net or other wise.**  
~Sleeping: **her old baggy, too large MMA tee and panties (she figures if nobodies attracted to her, why not? It's more comfortable!)

**Sleeping accessories: **She loves her choco-cat slippers, and totoro plushie! **  
~Swimming: **wears a simple black bikini, white flip-flops, and has to smother on loads of sun screen, she doesn't tan, she BURNS.

**Family:**

**Mom**: Ariana Tetsuya, has shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes, is a tan and shapely woman. Honesly wishes she had a normal child but still loves Amatarasu.

**Dad: **Shiregei Tetsuya, wavy, medium length dark brown hair and blue eyes, same skin tone as the mom. Wonders how Ammy looks nothing like her parents…or acts nothing like them.

**Older Brother:** Kei Tetsuya, choppy dark brown hair and green eyes, constantly teases his younger sister but is really protective over her.

**Crush: **mm….non yet, though if you want your character to be her love interest, let me know!

**Extra: **Amatarasu's biggest dream is to fly, and that's caused her to jump off a couple of bridges…she was saved though!

**Does that cover everything? Hopefully…**

**Well then, here are the rules for your submissions (oh no!)**

**-you must fill out the bio!**

**-no Mary Sue like characters!**

**-back story requests are ok!**

**-chapters about your character is ok!**

**-your character will have no relation to the original plot**

**Okay, that sounds like about it, but I am looking for certain types of each species. You know, a couple of humans, a couple of soul reapers, a couple of hollows/arrancars, and even some more…just have fun and send me you OCs! ...actually, I've been recieving plenty of Soul Reapers and need some of the other species! Not that you can't send me more soul reapers (because I still need more) just some humans and arrancars would be helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**


	2. Just what is she?

**When Hollows Attack: Chapter 1**

**Wow, I NEVER imagined I would be able to start my fanfic so quickly, but you guys proved me wrong I guess, yay you guys!**

**Anyways…You're still allowed to submit OCs and I fixed some issues on my bios that I didn't have before…hehe…but I do need some more characters! Arrancars, humans, mod-souls, vizards, just plain hollows? Soul reapers are still okay, but I would appreciate more of a variety.**

**Well, enough of that. You guys probably want me to start the dumb chapter now, don't you?**

**Fine then! I will!**

**Creators of the OCs will be credited at the end of this chapter, thanks.**

…

At the speed of light, a white blur, as it appeared, or Amatarasu Tetsuya dashed down the hall to avoid being late for the third time that week. Unlike most students in the hall, she was not wearing a school uniform. Why? Her class 1B had won the privilege to wear their own clothes to school for the entire week in the raffel, it was wednsday.

So, in her shorts that used to be a good pair of jeans, neon orange fishnet stockings, bright red high top converse, red skelanimals tee-shirt and dark purple cap she dashed down the hall before slamming the slide door open and leaping into her already full classroom and rolling to the wall before her back had crashed into it. That earned an applause from the class.

"Well that was an…interesting entrance." Her homeroom teacher, Mr. Hoch confessed. He was a rather young teacher about the age of 25, who had just graduated college (so it was his first year teaching). Just moving to Ravenwood at the beginning of the school year he still had a hint of his French accent that he tried so hard to hide. "Now get to your seat."

"Yes sir…"

"Well then, I know that miss Tetsuya's here, so I can get to attendance." He smugly said, with a flick of his soft, curly blonde hair as his ice blue eyes scanned the class.

Amatarasu shoved herself off the wall and stood up to go to her seat when a boy grabbed her arm on the way there. "That was a close call, huh Ammy?"

"Yes, Tsubasa." She replied, yanking her arm away "it was a close call, now if you excuse me, I have to get to my seat."

"Well then."

"Hey, Ammy-chan." A bubbly looking strawberry blonde asked her friend as she slumped into her seat in a un-lady like manor "What did Tsubasa-kun want?"

"To be quite frank, I have no clue. I don't get boys…though he probably wanted to know why I was nearly late."

"Why were you late?"

"Well, I-"

"Amatarasu, Chiyo!" barked, halting attendance "I'm sure you're talking about something you would like to share with the whole class…"

"Well, actually…" Amatarasu started " Chiyo just asked me what Tsubasa wanted before when he RUDELY grabbed my arm, so I told her that I didn't know because I don't get boys and-"

"You know, on second thought." The French homeroom teacher interrupted "we don't care, so if you please, I would like to get back to attendance now."

"Fine…" She fumed in reply, twirling one of the blue streaks in her hair while slumping back in her chair. A few of the students were still looking at Tsubasa with a "dude, WTF?" look as her sunk in his seat, but a majority of the class went back to waiting for their names to be called, and the day went on as such.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Oh, my goodness, it's so BORING HERE!" the ginger haired girl groaned clenching her fists and looking towards the sky. "How come we had to leave our squads, and go out here to the world of the living to get a gegai and patrol? I mean, none of us are on the same squad, he even sent a few captains, and there's nothing out of the ordinary here! Who does the head captain think he is?"

"The head captain." The raven haired man next to her devilishly retorted.

"Don't use logic with me, Mizaki. I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, that's Captain to you, missy!"

"Not of my squad you're not…Yu-kun."

"Okay, now two can play at that game, J-chan!'

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!"

"Why not, J-chaaaaan?"

"I will destroy you!" She roared, pouncing on the captain of 8 and trying to shove the tall man to the ground.

"Hey!" A third voice cut in "Would you two stop flirting? We need to find the gigai shop and get some clothes so me can start our dumb mission already."

The two turned to look at the 3rd seat officer with scornful faces before saying at the same time "We were NOT flirting." Blankly.

"Sure you weren't" he replied "Now help us find the store."

"Fine…."

The following who were sent on this mission were: The captain of squad eight, Mizaki Yusei, the captain of squad three, Avrey Kazuya, the lieutenant of squad 11, June Kobayashi, the third seat of squad two, Alastor Williams, and the sixth seat of squad seven Yuka Mizushima. None of them wanted to go in the first place.

"Umm…guys?" The third court squad captain cut in, "would that be it?" he asked sincerely, pointing to a small shack by the river with a large sign above it, labeled "Shinigami Merchandise."

"Yep," Mizaki chirped "that would be it!"

So, without another word the group of five entered the shack, to see a lead and healthy young woman in her late twenties to early thirties with her indigo locks tied up in a loose and messy ponytail, draping over her left shoulder. Taking a sip out of her black coffee and standing up out of her swivel chair, the lady lazily walked over to greet her customers.

"Hi, welcome to my little store…what can I get you?" She asked in a low, monotone voice.

"We have an order for gigais." Yuka answered "They're already pre-ordered with clothes so we're not walking around naked."

"Right, right." She yawned "I'll let my assistant get that for you. YO MIHARU!"

"Ah!" A girl looking about fourteen dashed into the room quickly "Yes?" she asked, her blue eyes with flicks multiple different colors in them shining as she turned to face the soul reapers "Oh the orders, I'll go get them right away!" and without another word, she left.

"Such a cute little Vizard, don't you think?" the shop owner asked "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Ai Shiho. A pleasure to meet you all."

"You too." Alastor smiled, as the Vizard came dragging in what would appear to be a corps that looked just like Avrey into the room, he had the same fourteen year old build and long raven hair that reached just above waist, bight green eyes that were dull and lifeless (considering gigais were just empty human shells) and dark skin. To make sure that he wasn't naked, the body was dressed in a white tee shirt under a black jacket and black jeans.

"Oh, so you brought in the one that you thought was cute first, did you, Miharu?" Ai shamelessly blurted, causing the poor assistant to blush while handing the gigai to the captain nervously, who only nodded in response before popping into his body.

"Thank you"

"N-no problem." And in an instant she had left to fetch the next one, which happened to be Yuka's. The small and slim body was a lot easier to carry in considering that she was only 5'1" wearing a dark green, loose shirt and jeans, her red wood hair pulled in a braid and grey eyes appeared lifeless until she entered the gigai, when which the sparkled with energy.

Miharu then pulled in both Mizaki's and Alastor's new gigais in at the same time with a struggle. Mizaki entered his immediately to help her out, the first thing he doing being pulling the braid out of Yuka's hair and using the hair band to place his long spiky hair into a ponytail. He was wearing a red unzipped jacket with a black shirt and jeans.

Alastor on the other hand was zoning out and didn't even notice Miharu had entered the room again until the hazel eyed and red haired gigai was flopped in front of him along with the completely exhausted vizard.

"Don't worry, I'll get mine." Was all June said before walking down the hall, a flash was heard before the hazel eyed, ginger haired female returned wearing a low cut black tank and grey skinny jeans. "We'd also like to buy some soul candy incase we bump into any hollows."

"Not a problem."

After all their business had been done, the team split up, each going to watch a different part of the town.

**(Back to Amatarasu)**

"Yes, freedom!" Ammy cheered as the school bell rang, dismissing the class of ninth graders from their high school prison.

"Yes, you're free to go home." confirmed "But you still have to finish the first chapter of the new book you guys got today."

"…fine.

"Hey, Ammy-chan!" Chiyo called out, clinging onto her friend's arm and smiling tell me why you were late today now!"

"NEARLY late!"

"Fine, nearly late!" Chiyo pouted "just tell me already!" the short and cute girl pried, looking like a doll who was dressed and put on display wearing a pink, frilly skirt with a strawberry pattern on it, a white lacey shirt that was low cut and red jacket.

"Well," her taller female pyro friend started "When I woke up and ran downstairs I realized that my mom had only made a lunch for me again, and not Phillip."

"Phillip?"

"Yes, Phillip."

"I'm sorry, Ammy-chan. But, why would a ghost jellyfish need a lunch?"

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, the fact that my mom refused to make Phillip a lunch upset me because it meant that Phillip would have to mooch off of me for food like he always does (which he did…the jerk ate my dango!) and I don't even see why he would need food if he's already dead!"

"Are you sure you're not just imagining that he took your dango? And that he exists?"

"Why does everybody say that?"

"Because, you have an imagination that could put a five year old to shame! That's why your writing and artwork are so interesting!"

"…point taken. Anyway, I better get going." The fair haired student said before standing up and walking to the window, peering out with wide eyes as if she had seen a monster with three heads flying outside the window, she even mouthed "wow" before standing up on the window seal and sliding open the glass.

"Well, I'm off!" and with out another word, she jumped.

**(June's POV)**

Still bored in this dumb town, how can they live surrounded by all these trees? It's strange just to have this huge city out in the middle of nowhere that has everything…where do they get everything from anyway?

Weird…

Ah well, hey what on earth is that girl doing?

I'm just walking down the street, near the high school and all of a sudden there's this girl standing on the fourth floor ledge gawking at some seagulls that are flying over her head almost as if she wishes she were one of them….

What are seagulls doing in the middle of the forest in the first place? Strange…

The girl looks stupid, also like a delinquent the way she bleached her hair to the point that it's actually white with streaks in it, and the way she's wearing fishnets instead of a school uniform. Wait, is she going to jump?

That idiot!

Without thinking, I crammed a soul candy into my mouth releasing myself from that weak gigai of a body so I could reach the girl in time. Leaping into the air I caught her before landing swiftly on the ground. To the poor people watching it probable looked like she was tackled by air or something.

With her arms loosely wrapped around my neck, her eyes slowly flickered open so her amber eyes peered into mine before she just smiled dumbly and said "Hey, thanks lady! But I would have been okay. I do that all the time."

"Wait, what?" was all I could mutter out in shock before asking "You can see me?"

"Well of course I can see you. Oh and by the way there's something that looks a bit like a giant mecha-Barney right behind you."

Placing the girl down, I turned around to see a giant purple and green monster of a hollow storming down the street that I had left my gigai at, oh what, she could see that too? How is that even possible? She's a complete human! There's not even the tiniest bit of significance in her spiritual pressure if she has any!

"So are you going to take care of that thing, or shall I?" she asked in a genuinely curious tone before turning to look at the soul eating beast, lifting her hand up in the air and folding it as if she were pointing a gun.

"Okay, look little girl." I grouched, she was really getting on my nerves "Just because you can see the hollow, doesn't mean you can fight it."

Without warning, she just said "bang." And pretended to fire her "gun."

I scoffed at first before a rush of energy pulsed through the air and made the hollow's head blast into a million pieces.

"Wh-what?" was all I could get out before the girl just turned to me and smiled sweetly before saying "well, that takes care of that, huh?"

"How on earth did you do that? What are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm a human, duh." She then turned to face a different direction before saying to nothing "she sure is weird, huh Philip?"

"Who in the world are you talking to? There's nobody there."

"What are you talking about? Of course there is, this is Philip, my jellyfish ghost stalker."

"Uhuh….you still didn't explain to me how you could defeat that hollow."

"What, you mean the monster? I've been doing that since I was young, it never occurred to me that it was out of the ordinary. Now if you excuse me, I have to go do my homework."

"Hey, wait!" I cried, chasing after her to stop her. "What's your name?"

"Amatarasu Tetsuya, and yours?"

"June Kobayashi, I'm going to stick around you for a while, okay? You may be the reason why my team and I got sent down here."

…

**Done!…not really much of an ending, huh?**

**Well, I was in a hurry, and in my opinion, this chapter didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would, I'll try to fix some things that I need to work on in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R and send in more OCs! With a story like this, I need a bunch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or most of the OCs in this story!**

**June: Miku Alli**

**Avrey: PhantoMNiGHT321**

**Alastor: StaeKnight2.0**

**Yuka: s41k1**

**Mizaki: ZxZ Fic Hunter**

**Miharu: Candy1234**

**Everyone else: Me! **


	3. Meet the rest of the team!

**When Hollows Attack: Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Rest of the Team**

**The next chapters out already? I'm so speedy! Nah, that's only because of all the reviews and OCs I've been getting! You've all been getting me so pumped up about this story that it's all I want to write about lately (I even drew a couple pictures of the main character, Ammy…not sure if I want to post them on DeviantArt though…)**

**Anyways, don't expect me to always update so quickly, I have been known to be a really slow updater who frustrates all of her fans…sorry, I'm a busy child, a slow typer and I have other stories to write too. (not to mention boat loads of homework)**

**But enough about me! Onto meh story!**

**Just like last time, the OC's creators will be credited at the bottom of the page in the chapter that they're introduced in!**

**And away we gooooooooooooo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or most of the OCs in this story!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(Day 1 in the world of the living)**

"Alright, listen here, Amatarasu." June said in a stern and serious tone "I'm going inside the convenient store to get myself some lunch, then I'm coming right back out, are we clear?"

The fourteen year old with the American flag hair nodded in reply before saying "Clear!"

"Okay then." June continued "This time DO NOT wander off, okay? Just go focus on that rock to keep yourself busy, okay?"

"Okay!"

The ginger haired lieutenant sweat dropped in response to her new companion bending over and staring at a small stone next to the store as if it were her only wish, with all her might.

"Weirdo…" was All she mumbled before leaving the golden eyed girl staring intensely at a rock.

"Focusing…..focusing….focusing…HEY, A BUTTERFLY!"

And the small little flying insect was all it took to break her intense focus and chase after the poor thing, completely forgetting her task at hand.

"Wait, come back!" She cried "I love yooooou!"

But the heartless butterfly only ignored her as it flew on…in fact, it even looked heartless. It was pitch black for Pete's sake! But did that stop the little spaz attack from chasing after it, no. Amatarasu chased it all the way up to the old and rusted red bridge that carried at least fifty feet above the roaring river below, it was on of the biggest land marks in Ravenwood.

**Meanwhile, back at the convenient store…**

**

* * *

**"Hey." June called, poking her head out of the small building "I got you a chocolate bar and GOSH DARN IT, WHERE DID SHE GO?"

Without another word, the now extremely pissed off ginger clutched the plastic bag in one hand, holding the container full of pre-packaged rice balls, sushi rolls and numerous different types of snack foods such as pocky sticks, boton rice candies, and as she said, a chocolate bar foe Amatarasu…who might not get it after all the trouble she put squad eleven's lieutenant through, and ran out the lot, around the corner and just started to look for the idiot that was causing her this much dismay.

* * *

**Back to Amatarasu!**

"Slow down, will you?" Ammy cried out, chasing the black butterfly up to one side of the bridge, flailing her arms around frantically "I'm not going to hurt you! I've just never seen a butterfly like you before! You're so pretty!"

It still ignored her.

"Oh, would you just get back here?" she fumed, making a lunge at the butterfly who's soul was probably as black as it's wings, stumbled a bit and fell off the ledge to the calm, but still far away river.

The butterfly did…nothing.

"It feels…nice." Was all Amatarasu could say, with a pleasant smile on her face as she fell down towards the river. Luckily, Yuka was down there, reading a book in peace until she saw the only person dumb enough on this earth to chase a butterfly off a bridge fall down towards the water mass below before releasing herself from her gigai in order to catch her in time.

"Wow…" was all the long haired maiden said before turning to face the smaller soul reaper who had surprisingly caught her….well, more of tackled her to the other side of the river so she landed safely on the patch of grass. "I'm sure getting saved by a bunch of people wearing black today, now aren't I?"

"Wait, you can see me?" Yuka gasped.

"Yep, as clearly as I could see that butterfly that I just chased off the side of the bridge" Ammy beamed, as if there was nothing wrong with the thing she had just said…because it was so normal to chase pure black butterflies off bridges, yep….nothing wrong with that.

Yuka sighed, sweeping her red/brown bangs out of her eyes before groaning "I'm going to need back up…"

"THERE YOU ARE!" A third female voice screeched before June Kobayashi stormed up to the two girls, yanked Ammy up by her left ear and hissed "Where…did you…go?"

"Well…" Amatarasu started, small tears forming in her amber eyes from the pain of getting her ear yanked off "I was up there…" She started, pointing to the top of the rail of the red bridge "And….how'd I get down here?"

"But you just explained to me that you chased a butterfly off a bridge!" Yuka cut in, pointing her index finger up as if she were a know it all. June flipped.

"YOU DID WHAT? FIRST A FOUR STORY BUILDING AND NOW A FREAKING BRIDGE? WHAT ARE YOU, SUICIDAL?"

"I'm not suicidal."

"But you…"

"I'm not wishing to end my life anytime soon, but I more of hope that one time that when I'm falling…I'll spread wings and fly."

The two soul reapers looked at each other, the girl before them had made them utterly speechless.

* * *

**(Day two in the soul society)**

**(Mizaki's POV)**

Hm…I guess June was right, it is pretty boring here….boring but peaceful.

Maybe I could take a nap here or something, if there's nothing going on, why not?

Entering the park, I something that honestly shocked me. I mean, it's not something that you would never expect to see, but the irresponsibility of the action just stuns you for a moment.

There in the middle of the field, was a young, teenage girl about fourteen running around with a tree branch on fire. She had the strangest silk white hair with red and blue streaks through it and it was so long that it would probably reach down to her knees if she had stopped running around long enough to let it…how did her hair not catch on fire?

Ah whatever, the real strange thing about her was her outfit. She wore a black, loose tee-shirt with the words "Screw cannon, I have FANNON." On it in white and blue shorts that were probably jeans but just too torn up to be pants anymore, black leggings and no shoes, and to top it off she had a red and black striped arm warmer on her left and a laced up black and white one on her white, to top it of, she wore a red kitty cat hat with three safety pins in the right ear.

"Um…Excuse me." I cut in, interrupting her fun with the fire. "Don't you know it's un safe to play with fire, little girl?"

She stopped to look at me before saying "Yes, and I know it's un safe to talk to strangers, but, I'm still talking to you."

"Touché" I smiled in response, deciding I might like this strange girl.

"So…" I started, trying to think of a way to start a conversation…something had to have kept me busy in this peaceful little boring town. "What are you doing playing with that burnt up branch instead of your friends?"

"I like fire…and my friends don't. Oh, and neither does June, so don't tell her I was playing with it, okay? She'll hit me again."

"Wait, June….June Kobayashi?"

"I think that's her last name."

"About 5'9" red head AND a hot head?"

"That sounds like her."

"How do you know her anyway?"

"Well…" She started "She used her soul reaper powers to save me!...I think soul reaper was what you called….since you know, June, I take it you know Yu-chan too, don't you? Are you a soul reaper as well?"

Without another word I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial, hoping Alastor would pick up immediately, he did.

"_Hello?"_ Alastor groggily called into the phone.

"Hi." I responded "Tell everyone that we need to meet an Ai's shack, there's some business that we need to discus."

After hanging up the phone, I walked over, grabbed the girl's wrist, causing her to drop her fire onto the dirt, setting it out.

"Come on." I breathed "You're coming with me."

"Isn't this kidnapping me?" She asked innocently "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"It's not kidnapping if you're willing to come with me."

"Why would I be willing if I don't even know your name?"

I stopped. Why was this girl making things so difficult for me? "I'm Mizaki Yusei." I sighed before carrying on, hoping that that would please her.

"That's better, I'm Amatarasu Tetsuya, but you can call me Ammy-chan." She then shifted places so that she was the one dragging me forward, "Come on, you wanted to go to Miss Ai's place, correct?"

…that was it? She just wanted to know my name and now she's completely cooperating? That was easy. She even knows the way, I guess I can let go of her wrist now.

"Un hand my little sister you thug!" a voice called from behind me. I turned around to see a boy looking about eighteen glaring me down from the center of the ally way.

"Hi, Kei!" Amatarasu called out next to me, waving her arm back and fourth like a hyper four year old. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting my baby sister from the scum of the earth like him!" The boy hissed, pointing to me. What on earth is this strange guy going on about? Then, it hit me.

"Oh, crap! No, I swear! This isn't what it looks like!" I defended, releasing his younger sister's thin wrist and holding my hands up in defense.

"Amatarasu, he is way too old for you!"

"Oh trust me, buddy." I mumbled "You have no idea…."

"Kei, what are you talking about, this is Mizaki Yusei, a friend of Miss Ai's. He was just taking me down there to introduce me to his girlfriend when I was distracted by fire. To prevent me from getting burned, he had to drag me away from the flames just like you do…now we're going to be late."

"Ah, sorry." Kei apologized "I just assumed sense…never mind, carry on."

"No problem, bro!" she called after him as he left before turning to me with a devilish smirk on her face and asked "Now do you want to get to Miss Ai's or not." Before turning around and walking off in another direction.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, chasing after her "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"…Never mind."

We then walked to shack in silence, it was killing me, but I couldn't think of anything to say…I couldn't even think of anything to tease her on at the moment though I'm sure that there were probably multiple things at the time. I just walked next to her in silence, listening her hum the tune of a song that I had never heard before on the way to the shop.

Everybody was already there by the time we arrived, sitting around a small table in the tea room, well…everyone except the captain of squad 3.

"Where's Avrey?" I asked, though I truly didn't care whether he was here or not in the first place.

"Well…"Alastor started "I tried calling him, but her said he had something that he needed to take care of first."

"That, and we won't have anybody to serve us tea today." Ai groaned in annoyance "I sent Miharu out on a grocery run around town today. Hello Amatarasu, always a pleasure."

"Same to you!" She chirped "But I'm just wondering why I'm here."

"Yeah, Mizaki." June cut in "Why are we here?"

"Well." I started " I called us all here today to discuss why the heck the head captian would want to send two captains, a lieutenant, and a third and sixth seat officer out to the middle of no where. He had to have had a reason and I'm curious why an ordinary human like Amatarasu here can see us as clear as day without out gigais."

"That's not all she can do." June once again, EVER SO RUDELY interrupted "She can take out a full blown hollow just by pointing at it and saying "bang" as if she had a toy gun."

All eyes were now on the pyromaniac.

"She can do what?" Alastor asked "That's so cool! Why can't we do that?"

"So you guys have noticed it to…" Ai whispered.

"Noticed what?" The center of attention blurted "I'm so lost that I'm not even sure that we're talking about me anymore…what do you think Philip?"

"STOP TALKING TO THE JELLYFISH LIKE HE'S ACTUALLY THERE!" the ginger lieutenant roared, standing up from her seat, this grabbed the brunette book work's attention.

"Jellyfish, what?"

"But Philip really is here!" Ammy whined, balling her hands into fists and clutching them in front of her chest, "when I went to the beach one day I found a dead jellyfish in the beach that was being picked at by seagulls. So I scared them off and then grabbed a stick to poke at him with until the soul left his body and was stalking me ever sense!"

"So…" I started, raising an eyebrow in disbelief "You saved a dead animal from being tortured so you could torture it yourself?"

"Yep, pretty much!"

"Dear lord, there is something wrong with you child."

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that I'd be the richest girl on earth."

"I bet." Yuka replied before going back to her book.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand" I said, steering the subject back on course. Man it would be hard to keep focus with queen of the spaz attacks in the meeting room…sheesh.

"June said that you could kill hollows, Amatarasu. How long have you possessed the ability to do so?"

"Well….I could always see them. When did I start fighting them….actually for a while now."

"Her strange spiritual abilities and lack of spiritual pressure is actually the reason why I've had to watch over her for a while now, I knew the soul society would send someone over here to observe her."

"Umm…guys." Amatarasu cut in again "Not to be shooting down any theories or anything…but, I really doubt ALL of you are here because of me."

"How so?"

"Well…To start off, there are just plain too many of you. Why would the waste sending so many highly ranked people out here for just me, without telling you when I'm easily fooled and trusting, all it took to get me here was for Mizaki to tell me his name. Wouldn't it be easier just to take me to your Soul Society or what ever you call it?"

"True…"

"That, and I've been noticing more "hollows" roaming around lately, maybe there's some super evil force that's telling them to do it's evil bidding!"

"Okay, now I don't know about that…" Ai smiled "But you did make some rather interesting points earlier."

The conversation dragged on for a couple more hours with everyone shouting out their obtained information over the two days and strange theories on why they were all here that is until Ammy stood up before starching and saying "I have to head home now, so my brother won't freak and my dad won't eat all the food. See you later."

I was the only one who actually responded with a half wave and she pouted over that for a moment before exiting the shack, leaving the rest of us to continue on with the conversation.

* * *

**(Amatarasu's POV)**

'Geez, what a rude bunch of people, I'd never be that mean to someone who was forcefully dragged into this situation!' I thought, sticking out my lips in a pouting like manor 'Well…I guess I wasn't fully dragged, I sorta went along with it.'

Stopping in my steps I reached my arm carrying my messenger bag up to stretch it when a large black raven swooped in and grabbed it, flying off with all of things…luckily it wasn't my bag with my school stuff in it, because that was safely at home, but that one had my sketch pad in it!

"Philip!" I cried "stop that bird!"

Though the purple jellyfish in the sky just turned around to face me in a snottily fashion as if to say "seriously?" and I swear he would be raising a brow if jellyfish had eyebrows…but they don't.

"Fine!" I shot back in reply to his lack of help "I'll just have to go get it myself!"

And without another word, I chased after that demon of a bird for taking what was rightfully mine as fast as my legs could take me…which was actually pretty fast until my asthma kicked in once we hit the school ground.

My lungs felt as if they were shrinking and like someone had set them aflame!

I mean, I like-wait, scratch that! I love fire and all but not when it was hurting me! Fire! Whyyyy? How could you betray meeee?

My pity party was stopped short as I caught my breath and the bird flew onto the roof of the high school. Since it was 7PM I knew the doors would be locked so I praised the lord for the day that they put a metal ladder that went all the way to the roof on the side if the building.

And once again, with no help what so ever from my jellyfish companion, I climbed, carefully, step after step to chase after the bird before finally making it to the top…ow.

_Note to self: Always wear shoes when climbing metal ladders…_

Back to reality!

Seeing the raven perched on the ledge of the roof that was near me, there was no way in heck that I was going to scare that bird off so I could get my dumb bag.

Slowly, step after step, not once taking my eye off of the source of all things currently evil, I slowly walked over to the char coal colored, rather large demon bird being careful not to-

OUGH!

My sudden fall scared the bird enough to flee, leaving my bag behind, luckily. But it still hurt!

"Okay," I cried "What just tripped…" I stopped mid-sentence to see something that made my blood run cold.

I had just tripped over a fatally wounded man! OH MY GAWD!

"Hgn.." He groaned, prying his blood red eyes open to look at me in disgust. There was blood seeping out of the brow of his soft black hair that reached down to his shoulders, the black button up shirt and dark jeans were slashed through everywhere as if he had just gotten into a conflict with a samurai of some sort and they were completely drenched in blood.

The blood…I had never seen so much of it in my entire life, it had gotten all over my hands and knees…I think I might puke.

My breath and heart rate quickened as his scarlet eyes peered into my dilating golden ones as he spoke: "Get off of me, human, before I give you a reason to."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ooh, cliff hanger! Or at least it was supposed to me one…you might have taken it as one and you might not have…up to you.**

**Well, I must say that the last part was fun to type! ^w^**

**And once again, I am still accepting OCs! Of any type until my story is just over flowing with them! So far it looks like I'm still going to have to make up most of the characters though *sigh***

**Anyways, please R&R, and all that good stuff.**

**Only one OC to credit for a creator today, and I'm going to credit the creator next chapter when I reveal his name! (You know who you are!)**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or most of the OCs in this story!**

**P.S. The more reviews I get, the faster I want to type this story…just saying.**


	4. Nursing a Vampire to Health

**When Hollows Attack: Chapter 3**

**Nursing a Vampire to Health**

**I'll tell you, the only thing harder then reading a cliff hanger is writing one…why? Because you want to keep writing! It's not only suspense for the viewer, but the author as well!**

**I was Afraid that I was going to forget what I was going to make happen next! Oh well, problem solved, eh?**

**Well, the OCs that are introduced in this chapter will have their creator credited in the bottom of the page again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or most of the OCs being used in this fic.**

**Please R&R!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(Amatarasu's POV)**

_My breath and heart rate quickened as his scarlet eyes peered into my dilating golden ones as he spoke: "Get off of me, human, before I give you a reason to."_

Brain processing….processing…processing…ding!

"Oh!" I cried, sitting up "I'm so sorry, Sir! Are you alright?"

I might have sat up, but I didn't completely crawl off, concerned that if I removed to much pressure that her would lose even more blood then he already had. I may not be a doctor (I'm not even remotely close) but I knew that would NOT be good.

"Tch. Listen girl…" He breathed in a raspy tone, struggling to get up. "I would get out of here, I'm actually quite starved."

"Right!" I said with all the determination in my being. "I'll go get you some snacks from the store, it's just around the corner!" Just as I was about to get up and get him some help and food he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going anywhere…why does everyone keep doing that today?

In a swift motion, I was pinned to the ground by the man who I had no idea had the strength to do so. "You're still not getting this, are you?"

"Getting what?"

"I don't eat regular food…I eat souls, little girl."

"So…you're a vampire?"

"Wha- I'm not a Vampire! Vampires drink blood, I eat souls…there's a difference."

"No, I'm pretty sure that Vampires are creatures that take human form and bite into them to devour their souls." I calmly explained in my situation of where he could claim my life at any time now. "The story was just made up that they drank blood."

It appeared that her was now frustrated with me since he was glaring now, before stating "Look, I am not a vampire, but a bount a B-O-U-N-T, bount."

"I take it that you're going to eat my soul now…"

"That's the plan…you're not scared?"

"Scared for you, what are you going to do after that? Bleed to death? I'm sorry but you are no where near an acceptable physical condition. Maybe you could eat half my soul, make me your eternal servant and have me patch you up then."

"I don't think it works that way, and…you…you would be okay with that?"

* * *

**(Bount's POV)**

This girl just offered me half her soul, completely on a whim. I sat up, completely confused. "You would really be okay with that? Seriously?"

"Sure" The girl beamed, flashing me a pure genuine smile "As long as I can, I'll do anything to help."

Okay there was something SERIOUSLY messed up in this girl's head. Her soul…her FREAKEN SOUL! "Okay…" I groaned "Lucky for you, I'm not even sure if that's physically possible to do, that…and you seem more useful to me now then soulless, you're spared."

"Well thanks for your kindness!" She beamed brightly while looking at the girl thinking about how un-naturally selfless she was being, I noticed something in the background that I should have noticed way earlier. "Um…girl?" I asked. "Is that a….ghost jellyfish?"

The next thing that happened was scary. Her golden eyes widened before sparkling at me as if I were her god or something, her lips curved into the largest toothy smile that I didn't even think that it was possible to get that big, and not only that, but this rainbow flowery aura started flooding out of her like crazy as she stuttered "You…you can see him too?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, mister!" she squealed before glomping me into a death hug, squeezing my insides out "You have no idea how happy I am that I'm not the only one who can see Philip! Not even other dead people can see him!"

"K..killing me here…" I gasped as she was crushing my lungs "l…let…me go!"

"Sorry…" The girl frowned while releasing me.

"It's fine…what's your name, anyway?"

"Ah, Amatarasu Tetsuya! And you?"

"Nomad Orken."

"Orken? That sort of sounds like Ori-kun, mind if I call you that?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a "Go right ahead," should I go get you something to dress your wounds with?"

"Sure." I replied flatly, watching her fun off and slide down the ladder…what a strange girl. It makes me think why she would want to help me so much? She trips over me, nearly faints from al the blood, I pin her to the ground….I really should have thought that last one out….makes me sound like a rapist.

Suddenly, a snarkily pleased voice snickers "Sheesh, Nomad I didn't know you had gone soft …"

"Okay, you know what, Templar? You can just shut up." I growled to my stupid doll.

"You had a perfect opportunity to take her soul and gain some nourishment! But, you let her go…"

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you thought she was cute…"

"Okay, you know what? That's pedophilia."

"Not like that, geez! I meant like a kitten or something, you're always jumping to conclusions!"

"Yeah, well you're an idiot."

"None the less…she was interesting, wasn't she?"

"Okay, I'll give you that." I admitted, before noticing sage green messenger bag that was half way open and within my reach. "Hm. What's this?" I pondered, reaching inside it and pulling out a spiral edged sketch book.

"It's probably Amatarasu's" Templar concurred "Going through a young girl's things? Naughty, naughty…"

"Oh shut up and go die in a hole!"

"Right after you, master." He smugly replied.

After that I just ignored him took the liberty of flipping through the sketchbook. It genuinely surprised me. Through the entire book the drawings were each completely different, and I mean they weren't outstanding or anything, but the girl had general talent…it might have been refined talent, but it was talent none the less.

The first page was just a bunch of different types and styles of how she draws eyes, though in each one you could see the emotion of the character behind it, whether sad, happy, or mad.

The next page actually made me laugh though, I will tell you one thing, that girl could not draw a tree if her life depended on it! It looked like a distorted stick of cotton candy!

I spent the rest of the time flipping through her drawings until she returned with a couple of plastic bags full of numerous different things in one hand as she used the other to cling to the ladder. "Ah!" Amatarasu cried "My sketch pad!"

That snapped me back into reality.

"I wasn't being nosey!" I shouted, flinging the book into the air, causing Templar to snicker as the multi-color haired girl dived to catch it before breathing out a gasp of relief "that was close…"

After regaining her stature, Amatarasu opened up one of the bags and pulled out a first aid kit before opening that up and pulling out bandage wrap. "Now…"she sighed "take off your shirt, I need to stop the bleeding."

"What?...fine…" I gave in, removing the shirt that actually wasn't that good anymore, letting her wrap the bandages around my chest and head wounds.

"Okay then!" She happily chirped "Now that the bleeding's stopped, we'll have dinner!"

"Didn't I already tell you that I-"

"I know, you don't eat human food to gain nutrients, but I figure that it could be like in millennium snow where as if you eat enough human food, constantly that you might not have to feast on human souls!...that is, unless it's like in that one book "Adventures of Vladimir Todd" where food doesn't satisfy you…but it still tastes good!"

"I doubt that's the case…" I sighed at her statement.

"Well screw that, I haven't eaten dinner yet and if you won't eat, I will! (I got my own favorites anyway…)"

"…fine!" I murmured, grabbing the rice ball that she was just about to bite into before shoving the whole thing in my mouth…what, I said I was hungry, didn't I?

* * *

**(Later, Regular POV)**

It was just a regular Friday afternoon at around three, Ammy was just flaunting around down town un intentionally drawing all attention towards her strangeness….though this time…unlike any other, there was a tall stoic male following quickly behind her.

"Okay…" Nomad groaned rubbing his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, "Why exactly am I here?"

"Because, Ori-kun…" Ammy stated twirling around on the ball of her foot before clinging to his arm like a baby koala "I'm going to show you where the book store is so you can stop bugging me to get you those dumb Shakespeare books!"

"Hey." He said, holding his hand out and placing it on the top of her head to prevent the fourteen year old from moving any further "You did not just call Shakespeare's fine literature dumb."

That caused even more attention to be drawn to the dark haired, rather tall bount and his short human companion, who for a moment couldn't figure out why she couldn't walk any further then she had before noticing his hand on her head.

"I did not just call Shakespeare's fine literature dumb."

"Good girl!" Nomad smiled before releasing her poor head and let her skip along again before starting to sing "Ooooh, walking down the street, going to the book store with a vampire~"

"Bount."

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry, but if you're going to sing about everything that you're doing, at least get your facts right, I am a bount, not a vampire."

"My bad…walking down the street, going to the book store with a vampire in denial!"

"What did I just say?"

"He says that he's a bount, though he's really just a vampire and-" her mouth was briefly covered with the same hand he used to stop her from walking before he spat "that's enough singing out of you."

"Mmph mmthmg phmeh smummm mmmghp!"

"Heh? Oh!"

"Bleh! I said that's fine because the book store's right there!"

"Well, bye then."

"Bye…wait!"

"What?"

"…I'm hungry…"

"Seriously?" Ammy chuckled "You're like what, 24? 25?"

"I'm 400."

"You're a grown man who's perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, you don't need a fourteen year old girl to buy you lunch."

"I don't have any money….or if you prefer, I could always eat your soul…"

"I already told you that I was completely fine with that."

"Darn it, I suck at negotiation…just buy me lunch!"

"Fine!"

* * *

**(Monday morning at school)**

Being Monday, the week for 1B to wear their own clothes was over, so they were stuck back in school uniforms just like the rest of the population of the entire student body.

"waaaaaah…." Moped the American haired tomboy in the black sailor school girl outfit, it normally had a matching black jacket, but it was far too warm for those.

"I just don't get it…" Amatarasu whined "Why do I have to wear a skirt?"

"Because," Chiyo laughed, admiring herself in the cute but required outfit placed on her body "It's the girl's uniform. You're a girl, and uniforms are required."

"They could have slipped me one of the boy's…."

"Ammy-chan, you're a girl and you would have died of a heat stroke! They have to wear black pants, black attracts heat."

"Yes Chiyo, thank you for that 5th grade math lesson."

"Oh, by the way. Why do you have two lunches?" The red headed girl asked, pointing to the two different sized bento boxes, one being normal sized and the other….well, just plain large. "Never mind, let me guess…it's for Philip?"

"Hm? No, Philip doesn't deserve this. The bigger one's for a vampire who lives on the roof of the school."

"Then, it's filled with…."

"It's actually filled mostly with steamed rice. I don't know why he likes it so much, but he does!"

"Wait, so you're feeding him rice instead of blood?"

"What, why blood? Vampires eat souls, duh."

Before the two could continue their conversation, it was interrupted when a booming blonde slammed the door open shouting "GOOD MORNING CLASS 1B!"

Shortly after the one adult in the class came in after her, rubbing his temples and groaning "Kondachi, sit down."

"Yes sir!" she smiled before walking down the isle and taking her seat in front of Chiyo.

"Okay, class." The blonde homeroom teacher sighed "before we start, I would like to announce that we have a new student today. Miss Miharu Chiba, please enter the classroom now."

And with that, the half Japanese, half Latino, five and a half foot vizard entered the classroom wearing the same black and white school girl outfit as everyone else. Her long, pitch black hair went down to about her mid thighs and curled slightly at the ends. She just smiled sweetly and said "hello, I'm Miharu Chiba. But you can call me Mi-chan, Haru-chan, or even Chi-chan!"

A bunch of the students just went back to what they were doing while others gawked at her dumbly, not sure what to do, where as only one girl stood up out of her seat, waved in reply and beamed "Nice to meet you, Mi-chan. I'm Amatarasu Tetsuya!"

The short vizard took immediate liking to the outgoing human to say the least.

* * *

**(During Lunch)**

"Hey, Ammy-chan!" Miharu called, chasing after the paranormally gifted human "Wait up, where are you going?"

"Ah, Mi-chan!" Ammy smiled "I need to take this lunch up to my friend on the roof, don't tell anyone because he's not supposed to be on school grounds."

"Your friend, he's not human is he?"

"Nope, he's a vampire who needs to eat like a horse to prevent from eating people's souls!"

"You mean a bount?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Amatarasu asked, about to turn around and continue to walk up to the roof when Miharu grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from walking any further.

"Look, Ammy. I was sent her to keep not only an eye on you, but this entire area by Miss Ai, as you can probably tell, I'm not human like you are, I'm a creature called a vizard, meaning I'm like a soul reaper, but with hollow powers."

"…what's your point?"

"It means I'm neutral! If the soul reapers found out there was a bount up here, they'd try to get rid of him, where as I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't bother anyone, okay?"

"….I can go give him his lunch now, right?"

"I don't see why no-"

She was cut off by a bone chilling roar that made the glass windows vibrate to the point where they shattered, sending shards of broken glass onto the floor and down to the ground. The two girls turned to see a dragon appearing like hollow step into the school yard.

It was a massive and white, scaly beast with a hole in the center of it's long, spear-like tail. Dark purple eyes scanned the school before it cried out again, propping itself up from four legs to two.

The girls just looked at each other before Amatarasu leaped out the window, about to tackle it before he whipped his tail around, hitting her almost at if a bat making contact with a base ball, sending her flying onto the roof with a large thud, right infront of Nomad's napping place.

"What the-Amatarasu, are you okay?"

"Oh, hi Ori-kun!" the golden eyed girl said, wincing to get up and dusting the rubble off the clothes "look I brought you your lunch!"

"He sat there, utterly confused with this girl's motives as she got up, ignoring her probably cracked or broken ribs and leaped back into the fight with Miharu, who had already unleashed her hollow powers.

"Ammy-chan!" She cried, taking a lunge at the beast with her zanpakto, "Are you alright?"

"Yep!" Amatarasu smiled, landing on the hollow's head and pointing her hand down like a gun, "I'm just peachy, bang!"

* * *

**(Inside, back in classroom 1B)**

"Gee," Chiyo sighed, slouching back in her chair, putting down the role she was about to take a bite of, "Where in the world is Ammy-chan?"

Like always, Chiyo was enjoying lunch in the classroom with her friend Kondachi Delahoussaye, except unlike any other day, their friend Amatarasu was not enjoying the meal with them.

"I think Miharu went to go get her." Kondachi replied "Though they sure are taking their time, now aren't they?"

"Oh look!" a male voice cut in.

The two turned to see the silver haired boy, also know as Tsubasa peering out the window "Amatarasu's flying again…"

When they looked this time, the two girls saw two completely different things. Kondachi's dark purple eyes widened at the sight of her friend running around on a white dragon along with the new girl, who's face was covered by a mask of somesort.

"Oh…" Chiyo said in a monotone voice "So she is, …I wonder how she does that…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kondachi cried "Ammy's not flying, she's riding around on a dragon of some sort! And that new girl, Miharu is too!"

Tsubasa and Chiyo just slowly turned their heads around to face the blonde, both thinking the same thing: 'what the fudge is she on?'

"Nobodies out there besides Ammy…" Tsubasa said, closing his bark brown eyes in disbelief.

"Do you need to lie down? Maybe the heat's too much for you to take…"

"No guys, how do you not see the freaking dragon, it's right there, it's huge, and-oh! Now it blew up…shoot."

* * *

**(Back to Miharu and Amatarasu)**

"Wow, I'm impressed." Miharu admitted, flying back onto the school roof "You fought well."

"Thanks!" Amatarasu gushed "Hey is your body going to be okay? I mean, when anyone else leaves their gigais around, it's pretty much dead looking…"

"Don't worry about it, I left it in Chappy's care. We're so much alike that nobody will notice!"

"Uh…Chappy?"

"She's a soul candy model, you stick them in your gigai so they don't look…you know, dead…"

The two girls were just standing there talking before Amatarasu's knees buckled and she fell down "Owch…what just happened?"

"You're hurt, you idiot." Nomad cut in, getting up, out of his original spot and walking over to the injured human "You may have strange spiritual powers that allows you to fight…" He said, starting to bend over. "But you're still human, so you break like a human." And in one swoop he lifted her into his arms.

"Hey! Let me down, I can walk just fine, thank you very much!"

"No you can't idiot."

"But you can't go inside" Amatarasu protested "You're not even allowed on school grounds, nobodies going to buy that you're a student here!"

"She has a point." Miharu added.

"I'll say I'm a substitute teacher then, you need to get to the infirmary."

"I hate it when you're smarter then me…"

"So, all the time?"

"Just shut up."

Miharu just chuckled while walking behind them, they were highly amusing to watch, she could always find her gigai later…who knows? It might get her out of a few classes…

Besides, Ai had told her to keep an eye on Amatarasu, and she wasn't planning to break that order.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yeah, I'm done!**

**I was going to end with another cliff hanger but decided not to since that's what I did last chapter…**

**Anyways, I'm really proud on how Nomad came out in this chapter! I'd just picture him and Amatarasu to have that I'll pay you back but still bug you type of relationship…**

**A bit like siblings….**

**Anyways, OCs will be accepted until I say that they are not! Which is not yet…you still have time.**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or most of the OCs in this story!**

**Nomad: gandalf42**

**Kondachi: BleachedFighter**


	5. Oh Would You Just Heal Already?

**When Hollows Attack- Chapter 4**

**Oh Would You Just Heal Already?**

**I'm in a good mood today, why? Because people have FINALLY started to send me villains! :D**

**It's about time. One thing that I've been noticing, though is that people might be worried that if you send me a human, they'll be too weak, or if you send me an arrancar, they won't get enough screen time. You won't have to worry about that because I have all espada all filled out!**

**Not to mention that you could have any power as a human! Just clearing that up for you…**

**It'd be cool to get something like a space alien or something like that, don't you think? Ah well, I'm rambling.**

**Onto the story!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(With the soul reapers at Ai's shop)**

"Well, once again guys, I must apologies." The indigo haired shop keeper said "We won't have anyone to serve us tea again today considering that I sent Miharu to watch over Amatarasu at the school."

"That's fine." Mizaki sighed "I'm not that thirsty anyways."

"Well I am." Alastor blurted, not caring if he sounded rude or not. "And where the heck is Avrey? I haven't seen him in a few days…"

"I'm right here." The prominent male voice cut in as he jumped in through one of the open windows "And who's Amatarasu?"

"Well…" June replied "You would know if you actually came to the meetings, now wouldn't you? Anyways, Amatarasu is a human girl who has strange spiritual powers without any spiritual pressure."

"Now that is strange, maybe going to the high school isn't that bad of an idea after all."

"Hold up." Mizaki cut in "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't exactly look like a ninth grade student."

"Yes, but you could pass as a senior, and Alastor and June could pass as Juniors or sophomores, then Yuka and I could pass as freshmen."

"It's because I'm short, isn't it?" Yuka coldly stated from behind her book.

"What? No, I-"

"Now, now." Ai soothed "let's try to get along…"

"Ah, that's right!" Avrey remembered "I discovered a bount in this area."

* * *

**(Back at the school)**

"Lemme gooooo!" Ammy cried trying to wriggle her way out of Nomad's strong arms, unfortunately, he wouldn't budge.

"Amatarasu, for the fifteenth time, you are NOT okay! It'll just take longer for you to heal if you keep moving like that!"

"Ori-kun, I'm fine!"

"pfft!" Miharu snickered from behind them "I'm sorry….Ori-kun just sounds so…so…cute!"

"Quiet you!" the bount hissed at the vizard, his voice laced with venom as he glared daggers at her. "…it's not like I wanted this nickname."

"You don't like the nickname I gave you?"Ammy sniffled innocently.

"Yeah, ORI-KUN." Miharu giggled.

"…does she have to come too?"

Just as they were about to make a turn, one of the algebra teachers bumped into them and was to about to ask if Nomad had authorization to be here before the bount cut him off. "I'm a substitute teacher here who saw this poor girl fall down three flights of stairs, she can't walk on her own and they're out of wheelchairs, so I'm carrying her to the infirmary."

"Oh, carry on." The sub nodded before walking past them in approval.

"We better get out of here before he realizes that I'm not really a sub."

"…can I walk now?"

"No, and stop pushing the matter!"

"Whyyy?"

"Because were already there" Nomad stated before entering the small room and gently placing the beaten up girl in his arms onto the plastic covered bed behind the curtains.

"Hey Nomad?"

"Yeah?"

"…I think you better leave…" Amatarasu murmured shyly.

"What, why? You're not still mad at me for carrying you all the way here, are you?"

"No, but you're not actually a substitute teacher and you're not allowed to be on school grounds, it's only a matter of time before they figure that out…"

"…oh, right." Nomad shrugged before opening one of the windows and leaping out of it in a flash.

"Well that was a creative exit." Miharu smirked before asking "You want me to stay here with you? You'll be pretty bored by yourself."

"No, you need to go find your body before someone else does."

"…good point…Chappy doesn't know what class we have, you going to be okay, though?"

"I'll be fine, and I won't get lonely because Philip's here too!"

"…uh, Philip?"

"I'll tell you about it later, now would you just go?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Miharu said, holding her arms up in defense before leaving the human girl alone in the nurse's office.

She waited a good four minutes in silence before she was certain that her friends was gone, which then swift as a fox, she leapt off the bed, and dashed out into the hall before- BANG!

* * *

**(Different person's POV)**

Okay, owch! What on earth just crashed into me?

All I was doing was heading back to class when it felt as if a brick wall had just smashed into me!

"Oww, my head…" a girl's voice groaned before she gasped as asked "Hey, are you alright, sempai?"

Prying open my icy blue eyes, I peered into the golden orbs of the most…interesting looking younger classmen I had ever seen. She was kinda cute in a way as she gazed at me in deep concern and-wait a minute! This girl was hurt! I mean, really, really hurt!

"Am I okay" A questioned "I'm fine, the real question is: are you okay? Can you even walk?"

"I can walk just fine, thank you very much!" she pouted, looking absolutely adorable once more-and now is not the time to be thinking about things like this! Bad Kai! Bad Kai!

"Look, we need to get you into that infirmary and…is that a ghost jellyfish?" I asked, just now looking at the purple blob of transparent seafood that was floating right behind her.

"You c-can see Philip too?" She gasped, covering her mouth that I was sure was forming into as smile as her eyes widened and brimmed with small tears was I pink, flower filled aura emitted from her. Suddenly I was tackled into a hug by the girl as she cried "S-sempaaai! Thank you for having the sight! You're the second person I've met who can see Philip, I'm so happy!"

To my embarrassment I was still blushing deep scarlet when she released me from the glomp attack. "Hey sempai, why is your face red?...did you eat too much tuna?"

"H-hey, you know what? Maybe we should get you into the infirmary!"

"But…" She started "sitting in that room all alone with Philip wont cause me to heal any faster…I might as well get something done instead of doing nothing. Besides, if I'm strong enough to talk this much, I'm strong enough to walk…wouldn't want my family to worry about my wounds, would I?"

That speech of her's made my heart sank. What was with her? That's when I silently started to debate over something, if she was aware of the ghost behind her then she should be aware of people with spiritual abilities…right?

"Hey….uh.."

"Amatarasu."

"Right, Amatarasu…?"

"Yes?"

"I think that I can…uh…heal you…"

"Eh?"

"Come with me." Kai sighed, grabbing her small hand linking his fingers around her own. This was when the raven haired sophomore realized just how much taller he really was then her, a good 8 inches at least….she didn't look that short before.

He then led her back into the infirmary and had her sit back on the bed. "Okay, Amatarasu, don't freak out or laugh when I tell you this, but…"

"But…?"

"I have psychic powers, and can magically heal you…"

"Okay, prove it!"

"Wha?"

"You say you can heal me, then do it."

"Alright" He agreed before placing a hand on her back as a blue field of energy glowed around her as her open wounds and bruises quickly started to fade away. It was an odd feeling though, almost like some sort of numbness only she could feel all of her body, it was hard to move. Within a matter of minutes, she was healed 100%.

"Wow, you really did it!" Amatarasu beamed after the blue source of energy faded around her and she turned to face Kai "I feel brand new, thanks random stranger guy!" Her golden eyes glinted with sincere appreciation as she grasped both his hands and peered into his icy blue eyes.

'She…she's so cute' was the only thing that went running through the school idol's head while his cheeks glowed pink and he stuttered "N-no problem."

"The door then slid open as the un-mistakable ginger soul reaper came bounding into the room, calling "Ammy~ you in here?"

Suddenly, all the red, white and blue haired girl's attention was drawn away from Kai as she squealed "JUNE!" and glomp attacked her friend.

"H-hey, get off me!" she groaned, trying to shove her off anyway she could before noticing there was another person in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you Amatarasu's boyfriend?"

"B-boyfriend?" Kai squeaked as his cheeks changed from pink to scarlet "D-don't be ridiculous, I-I-I've only just met Amatarasu!...N-not that she isn't a lovely person and all, b-but…"

"He's right," Ammy added, "I've only just met this stranger dude!"

"Oh, well then…"

"I can leave now that I'm healed!" Ammy beamed "thanks mysterious stranger dude!"

"Kai!" he called back "My name's Kai Odaichi!"

"Okay" she smiled softly and said "See you around, Kai" before leaving with June.

"So, June, what did you need me fo-" she was cut off when the ginger soul reaper yanked her by the wrist into an empty classroom before closing the door behind them.

"alright Amatarasu, listen to me, and listen to me well." June cautioned with a stern, serious face.

"Did…did I do something wrong?"

"No…" She sweat dropped, "You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just informing you that there is a soul eating monster somewhere in this city."

"What, a hollow? I can handle hollows…"

"No, much more dangerous then a hollow, they take human form and go by the name of bounts."

"A bount?" Ammy pondered, about to say that there's no such thing as bounts but there's a vampire on the roof. Just then, Miharu's words rang through her head…

"_Look, Ammy. I was sent her to keep not only an eye on you, but this entire area by Miss Ai, as you can probably tell, I'm not human like you are, I'm a creature called a vizard, meaning I'm like a soul reaper, but with hollow powers."_

"…_what's your point?"_

"_It means I'm neutral! If the soul reapers found out there was a bount up here, they'd try to get rid of him, where as I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't bother anyone, okay?"_

"…_.I can go give him his lunch now, right?"_

"Wait…if you catch him, what will you do with him?"

"Kill him of course! (the answer was obvious, what was the point of asking anyway)"

"Right…kill him, well, I gotta go, I'll be on the lookout for any bounts" Amatarasu said nervously, scurrying out of the room as fast as she could.

"What? Amatarasu, where are you going? Amatarasu!" June called after her, chasing after the American flag haired girl.

"Just to go eat, I haven't eaten and lunch is almost over!" Ammy replied…though, it wasn't a complete lie…

"But you don't have your bento!"

"I'm going to go get it!"

"Your classroom is that way!"

"I left it on the roof!"

At this point, they reached the stairs and Ammy kicked it into high gear. "Why are you still following me?" she cried out of desperation.

"Because you haven't told me why you ran out on me!"

"Yes I did!"

"You were lying!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were, when you lie, your left eye twitches!"

"…YOU JUST MADE THAT UP RIGHT NOW! Besides, you can't even see my eyes currently!"

"So? I can still tell you're lying!"

"Only partially!"

"You admit!" June cheered, finally catching up to her much shorter friend, who had dashed up all the flights of stairs, and currently swung open the door to the roof.

Ammy's eyes widened at the sight she saw, a long, raven haired soul reaper had his zanpakto pointed at the throat of Nomad.

* * *

**Yay! Done!**

**I appologise for the delay, but sadly, I lost my flashdrive which many of you know and today, I just went SCREW IT, I'M STARTING FROM SCRACH!**

**Ehem, pardon…**

**Since I missed Christmas and New Years, I was thinking of doing a super special valentines day fic to make up for those, let me know what you think of that! (Though I'm at a loss for the pairings here…)**

**Ah well, those normally come to me easy! ...I'm just scared that I'll either upset the fans with what I pick, or upset the creator of the OC…**

**I'm getting too distracted by something that's far away…**

**Aaaaanyways, here's the creator of the latest OC:**

**Kai-DittoGirl553**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Hey**

**Look**

**A**

**Button**

**That**

**Will**

**Guarantee**

**Good**

**Luck**

**And**

**Cybernetic**

**Cookies**

**If**

**You**

**Click**

**On**

**It!**


	6. WHAT SIDE AM I ON?

**When Hollows Attack- Chapter 5**

**WHAT SIDE AM I ON?**

**Yeeeah…I realized that I gotta step up my A-game on this story!**

**Nomad: You just now realized this?**

**Me: What the- who let you in here?**

**Nomad: …the door was open.**

**Me: But I could have sworn I locked it…weird.**

**Miharu: Hello? Anyone here?**

**Nomad: Oh great, it's her…**

**Miharu: Hate to play devil's advocate, but you're no basket of sunshine either!**

**Me: Hey, hey! Don't you two dare fight up here, just because of that, Nomad! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Nomad: What! Why me?**

**Me: You started it!**

**Miharu: Haha**

**Me: Miharu, you have to do the R&R then!**

**Miharu: aww…**

**Me: Alright, onto the story!**

**Nomad: Spaztastic32 does not own Bleach or the majority of OCs in this story!**

**Miharu: Please rate and review…(especially if you want her to update faster)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Amatarasu's eyes widened at the sight, then in one swift movement, she had fired off her hand gun without even bothering to shout out "bang!"

Avrey's zanpakto flew out of his hand and he was sent back a little, wondering what in the world had just hit him. Within the time he had blinked Ammy had gone from the doorway to the bount's side, her arms stretched out in defence of him and the fire of determination burning in her eyes.

"A-amatarasu, what are you doing?" June cried, absolutely shocked that she would defend that type of a monster! "That's the bount!"

"I don't care!" she cried in response, shaking her head.

'She doesn't care?' Avrey thought, taking this chance to observe her spiritual pressure, though it was nothing out of the ordinary…how could she see him? And attack him none the less.

"Well this kinda sucks on my end…" Nomad grumbled scratching his head "It kind of feels like I'm a princess being saved by a knight in shining armor…"

Ammy just smirked and snickered back "It's my honor, princess."

"Okay, I'll go along with this on one condition…"

"What?"

"Next time, I'll be the knight and you'll be the princess."

"…..fi—AAH!" Amatarasu replied before getting cut off by Avrey lunging his recently retrieved zanpakto at her before she screamed "HEY, WE WERE TALKING HERE!"

"Yeah, well we were just in a battle until you showed up, you shouldn't enter a battle you have no chance of winning." Avrey stoically shot back, about to slash the idiot before him in half before getting by a wooden square projectile in the head.

"HEY!" June called, bringing all attention to herself "I KNOW that you weren't just about to kill one of the possible reasons why we were sent down here, right Avrey?"

With that, the captain's eyes widened at the ginger lieutenant's sadistic smile growing on her face as he blurted "Her?"

"That's what we've been thinking. Don't you think it's strange that she can attack without the slightest rise in her spiritual pressure?"

"We need to talk." He sternly spoke, before disappearing, followed by June.

"Aww…that was my lunch…" Ammy whimpered, looking at the bento box with the insides spilled all over the roof.

"Forget about that," Nomads breathed "How did you heal so quick?"

"Oh, Kai healed me…but more importantly…what am I supposed to eat?" the red white and blue haired girl cried as the bell rang.

"Nothing I guess."

"Oh, you be quiet, Princess!"

"What? I'd rather you call me Ori-kun…"

"Sure thing…Princess Ori-kun!"

"Just go to class." The now extremely aggravated bount hissed, pushing his shorter friend out the door and into the building, slamming the door behind her before sliding down it and pressing his hand over his eyes and part of his forehead, mumbling "stupid girl….you seriously could have died today…you know that?"

"I'm sure she does…" A second voice came in, though not as mocking and snarky as it usually is. However, due to the situation, Nomad didn't care.

"Go away Templar," Nomad hissed "I'm not in the mood to fight"

"That's good, because I'm not here to fight. Ammy's smarter then you give her credit for, I'm sure she would have jumped out of the way in time."

"No, because then it would have hit me and that would defeat the whole purpose of coming to my aid, and even if she did move, he would have eventually defeated her. You could sense the difference in their power levels. Amatarasu's strong, I'll give her that. But she hasn't reached the level of a captain."

"…so if it weren't for that red head and Ammy's importance to their mission, you both would be dead?"

"Pretty much."

"How do you think you would react, if you saw her die before your very own eyes?"

"…Go away, Templar…"

"As you wish."

* * *

Just before the second bell rang, Amatarasu exhaustedly slumped into her seat next to Chiyo as Kondaichi in the seat in front of her eyed her suspiciously before leaning in and whispering "You wouldn't have happened to fight a dragon with the new girl today, would you?"

"Oh, yes I did!"

"Ha! I knew it!" The blonde cheered as the fourth period teacher entered the room. She fixed her hair and placed her papers on the table before, looking up with a fake smile on her face and saying "I know it's strange to receive this information now, but this class is receiving two more transfers. You two may enter and introduce yourselves now."

Footsteps were heard from the hall and all eyes were on the door as the short female entered the room flipping her redwood bangs out of her gray eyes as she opened her mouth to say something before being interrupted by the overzealous Amatarasu as she cried "HI YU-CHAN!" while standing up.

"Yes, hello Amatarasu…" she sighed "As your classmate said, I'm Yuka Mizushima, but I hate formalities, so please call me Yu-chan."

As soon as she finished her sentence, a taller, long raven haired boy walked into the classroom with a semi-nervous smile on his face (causing some of the girls to swoon) "Hello, I'm Avrey Kazuya."

Amatarasu sat down, not even attempting to say hello and glared daggers at her friend's attacker.

"You seem down." Kondaichi breathed, "Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah, I got in a fight with him and lost my lunch over it."

"I see…" Kondaichi nodded before turning around and glaring at the new student too. Needless to say, Avrey felt uneasy through the entire period due to the fact the idiot duo never stopped glaring.

"Amatarasu." Squad three's captain called out, "can I see you in the hallway?"

"Fine." She replied "Let's make this quick." The irritation clear in her voice. That was actually extremely shocking, Ammy was almost never mad but her frustration was as clear as day…and not one of those foggy mornings where you can see in front of you but not the houses and trees in the background, I'm talking about the bright and sunny type!

You could still feel the tension between the two even as the left the class.

"Listen," Avrey started, taking a deep breath "I can understand that you're mad at me…"

"Well obviously." She scoffed "You attacked Ori-kun, then me when we were talking, and I lost my lunch because of you!"

"June was the one who threw it!"

"She wouldn't have had to if you didn't try to kill me!"

"I'll take you to get some revolving sushi after school, so just let me finish."

"…okay."

"Now, I talked to Miharu and have a basic idea on his situation…If he leaves the humans alone, we'll leave him alone, deal?" Avrey asked, sticking on his hand.

The girl thought about it for a minute before a smile popped onto her face and she grasped his hand before chuckling "deal."

"You're a very forgiving person, you know that?"

"Well, you offered me sushi!"

"Hey, how do you know the bount isn't a bad guy?"

"I offered him my soul and he wouldn't take it, that and he hasn't attacked any humans."

"You offered him your soul?"

"Well, yeah. He was hurt and that's what vampires eat, right?"

"Uh, vampire?"

"Yep, Ori-kun's a vampire!"

"I hate to break it to you, but he's not a vampire, he's—"

"Don't say it!"

"But he eats souls, vampires drink blood."

"Shut up, that's just a rumor! I've seen it, I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"What?"

"Yeah, when I was seven, there was a robber who caught me in an alleyway who was going to kill me, when I screamed this blonde dude came along and saved me by biting the robber's neck and tearing out and eating his soul. When I asked him what he was, he told me he was a vampire as he pat my head."

"And you went through that when you were seven?"

"Yeah…"

"No wonder you turned out like you are…" he mumbled as they re entered the classroom.

"Come to think of it…" Amatarasu trailed "The guy who saved me sounds a lot like our homeroom teacher…he was even French too!"

"You're kidding."

"No, he was!"

"Amatarasu! Sit down, class is about to start!" Chiyo sweetly reminded her friend, as Kondaichi was still glaring at the undercover student.

"Right, I'm coming!" Amatarasu beamed "And Kondaichi, you can stop glaring, he's cool now."

"Okay!"

* * *

"And as soon as the bell rings, you're free to go." Mr. Hoch calmly stated before the students merrily started to chat away. Ammy took this chance to approach the blonde Frenchman and ask, "Hey, sensei? …there's been something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Are…are you a vampire?"

"Wait, what?"

"Let me rephrase her question." Avrey sighed, walking up after her "Are you a creature called a bount?"

"…let's talk about this in the hall."

"Yes sir, sensei sir!" Ammy cheered following the two males into the hallway.

"Now." The blonde said "I want to know what you two are talking about."

"Did you save a little girl from a robber seven years ago?"

"How…did you know that?"

"Vampire-sama!" Amatarasu squealed, resisting the urge to hug the man who saved her life. "Thank you so much for saving me back then!"

"That was you?"

"…do you know anyone else with red, white and blue hair?"

"Point taken."

"Wait." Avrey cut in "Your hair's natural?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I thought for sure you dyed it."

"Everyone does." Ammy smiled, completely content with the fact that someone who she thought was a foe turned out to be an ally and ther homeroom teacher turned out to be her hero from long ago. What a small world it was.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alright, sorry it took so long to update, oh and just a FYI, the next chapter out should be the valentines day special!**

**I thought long and hard about it, and I think I at least have a basic idea on what I'm going to do with it!**

**There were no new OCs in this chapter so I don't need to credit anyone…**

**OH! For the story after the special, it may seem like a filler, but trust me, it's not. It's based off of a Disney movie too, and I may hint on which one…maybe, but anyway, keep your eyes open!**

**You can try and guess or not care at all…be my guest to do either.**

…**I think that's it…**

**Do as Miharu said and Please Rate/Review!**


	7. I Made You Chocolate, Just Because

**When Hollows Attack chapter: 6**

**I Made You Chocolate…Just Because**

**And the special is out! (oh yes!)**

**I thought about the input you guys gave me, and I came up with this…**

**Now, I know this is a bit early bit I finished quicker then I though I would and I'm scared that I would forget to update it…one day isn't too big of a difference, is it?**

**Thanks to you for all those people who reviewed last chapter, cause you know I love receiving those!**

**I apologies for any mistakes I have made last chapter, and I thank those who have kindly corrected me so I (hopefully) wont make the same ones again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or a good amount of OCs in this story **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Once in her life, the lazy (but hyper) Amatarasu got up early, grabbed the home made chocolate that she had made last night and decided to walk to school rather then asking for a ride from one of her parents or Kei. It was a relaxing and calm morning and half the time she was late because they couldn't get ready on time.

That, and she wanted to get there to see if Nomad even left the school at night. Her guess was no, considering he had no place to go…that is, unless he slept on a park bench like some sort of hobo, or he seduced some poor sap of a woman so she would let him stay there…if that were the case, she would have to smack him for having no respect for women.

Crossing the old red bridge, she was about half way there…wow, that took less time then expected. This was also the point when she found that she wasn't the only one who got the idea of getting up early, seeing as there were other girls (and girls only) from her school running around…though most of them were in stores buying chocolate because they don't know how to make chocolate, or just forgot to…

Not only that, but they were all dressed up for the holiday of love, wearing pink jackets, leggings and stylish boots with heart patterns on them. Of course Amatarasu was dressed up too, only in red rather then pink….man, she hated pink.

Without even realizing it, she arrived at the school, five minutes earlier then she thought she would…maybe she should walk more often.

"To the ladder!" she beamed, looking up at Philip "Because taking the stairs would take WAY too long…."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, Philip, I'm wearing shoes this time!"

"…"

"Ah, screw you!" The extremely long haired teen shot at her non-responsive ghost stalker before starting to climb up all six stories…nether the less, it was a long climb, and some people even started to watch and see what the heck she was doing.

None of them could figure it out…

Once Amatarasu reached the top, she poked her head up just to peek if Nomad was there or not…he was. Ammy couldn't help but laugh at this as she lifted herself up and onto solid ground.

"Do you ever leave school grounds?"

The dark haired bount turned to look at her with a smirk before replying "Sometimes, you don't bring me lunch or dinner, you know…"

Amatarasu turned pale. "Sh-should I?" she stuttered, aware of the fact that statement was completely true.

"No, no." He defended, holding both his hands up "You do enough already, don't worry about it!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, oh guess what! I talked to that one soul reaper, Avrey (you know, the one who attacked you?) and he says that as long as you leave the humans alone, the soul reapers will leave you alone."

"That's good, I finally get a break from those stupid soul reapers!"

"Hey! Not all soul reapers are bad!" Amatarasu spat "June-chan saved both of our tails!"

"Only because you were involved and you're important to their mission, no reason other then that!"

"Well, that may be true…but I believe that since there are good and bad humans, there are good and bad soul reapers, and good and bad vampires as well. Though in those good people there's a bit of darkness, and in the hearts of the evil, there's always a bit of light."

"Wow…" Nomad spoke out of complete shock that AMATARASU of all people could be so deep. "You really are a Ying Yang type of girl, aren't you?"

"What? No, I'm Christian!"

"I didn't mean in religious views…sheesh."

"Oh yeah, I have something for you!" Ammy beamed, fishing one of the bags of chocolate out of her bag. "Here, I made you some chocolate. Forgive me if it's not very good, but it's my first time making it, happy Valentines Day."

"Wait—" Nomad cut in, after getting a small bag of chocolate shoved into his hands, "does this mean that you…"

"Now I need to give some to Chiyo, and Tsubasa, and Kondachi, and Mi-chan, and Yu-chan, and June, and I made some for Kai too to thank him for yesterday…come to think of it, I need to give this to a lot of people! See you later, Princess!" Ammy cheered before dashing through the door, into the building.

"Don't call me that!" Nomad shouted after, only to receive Amatarasu sticking her tongue out at him in response. "Idiot…"

Templar's sinister snickers were then heard behind him as the doll spat "you thought she liked you there for a second, didn't you?"

"Oh go die in a hole."

"You first!"

**(Amatarasu's POV)**

Okay, I'll admit Valentines Day isn't my favorite holiday….In actuality, it's probably one of my least favorite. It sure was up there when I was little, though. I mean, hey! Free candy and good will cards from everyone in my class! Awesome!...but that stopped during middle school, and all it is lately is girls running around love struck, giving chocolate to their crushes.

Just like always, I am not feeling the love…never have and I most likely never will! I swear; I'm the only person in the whole school who still gives chocolate to their friends…how tragic.

Oh, look! I see June up ahead! Now's the perfect time to give her what I made!

"JUUUUUUUNE!" I squeaked dashing over to the tall, undercover junior before fishing some more chocolate out of my bag and holding it out for her to take. "Look, I made you some chocolate!"

"Hm?" she noted, just realizing the hyper spaz attack in front of her AKA me "Oh, thanks Amatarasu."

It was then when I saw the other younger classmen approach her with choclate…GASP! Did I have rivals? It was no doubt that June would be popular due to the fact that she was so cool, tall and not to mention pretty, but…there were like, five of them at one time and— oh shoot, that was the warning bell I got to get to class now.

"Well, see you later June!" I called, leaving her behind and running down two more flights of stairs before reaching my floor.

"Ah..Ammy-chan?" a soft voice spoke from behind me.

"Yeees?" I asked, turning around to see my childhood friend, Shiki. He was a year older then me and has been like a brother since despite his shy nature, he stood up for me against those bullies…cause, that's what happens when you're as weird as I am, you get picked on! "Oh, Shiki, you came at a good time! I made you some chocolate last night!" I beamed, handing him a bag.

"R-really?" he stuttered, flushing from embarrassment and looking at the bag as if he had never seen chocolate before.

"Yep, now what did you need?"

"Oh, right. The student council president told me to tell you to stop leaping out of windows all the time, and that you're giving both him, and the faculty heart attacks."

"Okay, tell MY BROTHER, no promises!"

Shiki smiled, his light green eyes sparkling, "You sure are a lot of trouble, you know that?" he then frowned "just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"Not until I fly, I won't." I said reassuringly, bringing some light back into those green eyes of his. "Now I gotta get going to class, see you later, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Oh wait!" I said, stopping him from going because I just remembered something. "Is Kai Odaichi in your class?"

"Y-yeah..."

I smiled slightly and handed him another bag of chocolate "Tell him that this is from a girl named Amatarasu and she wanted to thank him for helping her out, okay?"

"s-sure."

And with that, we parted ways as I headed off to class, almost over-flowing with excitement as I was ready to give chocolate to all of my friends…and Avrey, which I wasn't sure if he counted as a friend yet or not…but just in case, I made one for him too…you know, incase he felt left out…

"GOOD MORNING CLASS 1B!" I shouted, slamming open the slide door.

Of course, my class was used to my behavior by now, not to mention Kondachi does the same thing half the time….speaking of Kondachi…

"Kondachi, my friend, I made some chocolate for you!" I cheered dashing over to my blonde friend's desk, my eyes sparkling, and chocolate in my hand.

"Ah!" She gasped, "Thanks! No! Now I feel guilty for not making you anything…"

"Now I feel guilty for making you feel guilty!"

"I feel guilty for making you guilty for making me guilty!"

"I feel guilty for making you feel—"

"Oh, would you two shut up?" Mr. Hoch hissed entering the room "I have a major headache from all the squealing girls in the hall!"

"Vampire-sama!" I beamed, dashing over to him and placing a bag on his desk. "Here, I made you some chocolate to say thanks!"

"Amatarasu, you've said thanks a million times…."

"So, you don't want it?"

"No, no, I'll take the chocolate!"

"Okay, Hey Chiyo! Tsubasa! I MADE THIS FOR YOOOUUU!"

Tsubasa responded with I snicker before saying "Lol, I loved that hot koolaid video!"

**(Regular POV)**

After Ammy gave everyone all the chocolate and just as she was about to sit down for class…..

"GROOOOARGZ!"

A bone chilling roar from three different hollows shattered the windows…that had just been replaced too.

"I got this!" Ammy stated before leaping out the window, pretending to cock her hand/gun/weapon-thingy in a hardcore manor as she hit the ground, landing like a ninja would. "You guys made a mistake coming to my school!" she smirked before charging one of the mighty beasts.

Back up in the classroom, Miharu and Avrey looked at each other before Mi-chan asked, "Do you think she can handle all three of them?"

"Nope." He smiled before popping a soul candy in his mouth and leaping out the window, tackling the monster on the left. That pretty much left Miharu with the one on the right.

"Well the hollows could have at least looked more accordingly to the holiday…" she sighed, just about to pop Chappy into her mouth.

"Oh?" Yuka cut in, "And how would they do that?"

"I don't know…maybe they could be heart shaped, or…made of chocolate so we could eat them!"

"Oh yes, Miharu…" Yuka replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Whatever's attacking us is going to send us chocolate hollows so we can eat them…"

"Ju-just shut up!" the long black haired maiden cried before entering the fight.

"Man…" Kondachi sighed, looking out towards the battle that was just going on outside. "I really wish there was something that I could do to help them…"

'_Not yet…' _a feminine voice rang in her head _'not yet, but soon you will…'_

'_So until then, just be patient, okay?' _A second voice whispered, still a girl's voice but a bit more…rough?

'_We shall reveal ourselves to you soon, just wait.' _This time a male voice whispered to the blonde.

"Okay…" She replied to the voices in her head softly, feeling more relaxed then she normally does.

Back outside, Avrey had just finished off his hollow by slicing it's head in half, Miharu just lunged in, almost being crushed by one of the massive monster's legs before running around to his tail, climbing up there to get onto his back. She then made her way to his head before straddling its neck and plunging her sword right into it's mask, finishing it off.

Amatarasu on the other hand, was having much more difficulties then the other two because her hollow had split into a hundred smaller versions of itself, and since her handgun did not have a machinegun mode…she had to shoot them down one by one. That actually went by quicker then you would think.

Now she was down to about ten, going through nine of them at lightning speed, before she came face to face with the final one.

"Alright, Ammy-chan, finish it off!" Miharu cheered, now observing her friend's battle. But, when Ammy had her hand pointed to the mini hollow's head as it looked back up at her, with fear filled, sparkling golden eyes…just like hers…she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. It looked a bit like a German Sheppard for Pete's sake, she couldn't kill a puppy, that was inhumane! Sure, this was a soul eating purple and white monster puppy, but a puppy none the less!

Amatarasu released her handgun bent over and pat the tiny hollow on the head before saying "I'm sorry I killed your friends, but I won't hurt you, okay?"

"Amatarasu, what are you doing?" Avrey spat, noticing that the creature wasn't dead yet.

"I…I can't kill him!" she cried, turning around to face him, cradling the hollow in her arms, already earning its trust. "He's just so cute! Can't I keep him?"

"What are you going to feed him, huh? That's a SOUL EATING monster right there!"

"Wouldn't be just like you, where whatever you eat turns into reshi…or whatever your source of nourishment is called…?"

"That only works because of our gigais."

"So, get him a gigai too!"

"It's not that simple…" Avrey started before getting cut off by Miharu, "What are you talking about?" she asked, "Of course it is….even more so, since Ammy-chan already knows Miss Ai."

"Alright, Aoi, lets go get you a gigai!" The hyper American flag haired teen cheered, cuddling against her new pet hollow before dashing on ahead, completely forgetting about school.

"We better come up with a good excuse on why she's ditching…" Avrey sighed about to reenter the building before Miharu stopped him.

"U-uh, Avrey?" she stuttered, looking down and blushing, before pulling something out of her pocket, "I-I made you s-some chocolate to, if you'd like….of course if you don't want it then I could dispose of—"

"Miharu?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Thank you." He said, with a soft, sincere smile, causing the poor vizard to blush harder.

"Y-you're welcome." She squeaked out of both joy and embarrassment.

Though, up above peeking from a large tear in the sky, a tanned and tall, raven haired woman watched over the hyper spaz that was now cutting class to get her new found pet a gigai so she could keep him without worrying about the chance that he would eat some poor soul.

She sadistically licked her blood red lips that formed into a smile as she whispered darkly to herself "Hmm…interesting…" before disappearing into the black.

**And I am done with this chapter!**

**So the ending result is:**

**Ammy got a new puppy…hollow…thingy…**

**Avrey received chocolates from Miharu…and his fan girls…oh! He also got some obligatory chocolate from Amatarasu!**

**A childhood friend was introduced**

**A mysterious person was introduced!**

**Kondachi has voices in her head**

**Yes, a bunch of things happened and as you can see…I didn't really focus on any pairings. I'm just giving you a little preview of one of the ones I'm thinking about and I'm hoping to give you an opinion of what you might like…**

**Is there anything else? Uh…oh yeah, if you haven't seen the "Hot Koolaid" video on youtube, I recomend you do...I thought it was funny, but maybe that's just me.**

**Please R&R!**

**Shiki: s41k1**

**Oh and just a btw, if you've reviewed, I've most likely visited your page a couple of times…be prepared!**


	8. Welcome to Your Dreamland

**When Hollows Attack: Chapter 7**

**Welcome to Your Dreamland**

**Yes, this is the Disney movie themed part of the story, did you all make your guesses? Well, if you didn't, you better do it now!**

**And if you don't care…eh oh well.**

**Sorry this chapter came out so late, I had some…personal issues to deal with that I can't really discuss if you don't mind ^^...well that, and the site wouldn't even let me upload this chapter until a freaken week after I was done with it! Grrr...**

**Ahem…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or a good amount of the OCs in this story**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

(Amatarasu's POV)

So bored…. Ugh!

Here I am, all alone on the roof tops because Ori-kun went off, deciding to take Aoi for a walk, leaving me alone up here with Philip, with a lunch far too big for one person! Is he mad at me or something? I mean, why take Aoi for a walk now of all times during lunch? When I go to all the trouble to feed him...

Though, the silence (since Philip isn't much of a talker) and the nice cool, early spring breeze IS kinda relaxing…it makes me sleepy…

Holding my arms up in a stretch as I yawned, not bothering to cover my mouth; I was never lady like anyway. I lied down, using my hood as a pillow, deciding to take a nap. The 10 minute bell would wake me up for sure, so I'd have plenty of time to get to class.

I shut my eyes, as the bliss of sleep started to consume me…that is, before I heard footsteps. Prying my heavy lids open, a boy with light brown hair styled in messy, teased spikes and azure eyes stood before me holding a golden pocket watch and wearing some butler like outfit, with the vest, dress shoes, ascot, and even a broach used to pin it down. Though, the one thing that really stood out was the fact that he had white bunny ears and a cotton tail.

"A bunny…butler?" I groggily asked, rubbing my eyes. " Yep, I must be more tired then I thought." I groaned, slumping back down and burying my face in my arms. To my alarm, I was briefly lifted up and cradled tightly against the man's chest as he spoke: "You appeared too tired to follow me, so this way's much easier."

A smile graced his lips before he darted towards the edge of the ridge before leaping off and hurdling down towards the ground. I simply exhaled and wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent from falling; unlike how other heroines would react to the situation at hand, being kidnapped by a handsome bishonen, my heart didn't skip a beat, I didn't flush crimson, and I didn't feel sick of embarrassed…not even scared or angry. I was just…calm, almost numb. It was like I had expected this to happen.

Just before we went splat, a weird, black hole-like looking portal opened up right below us, and sucked us into the ground. "You know," the guy said with a hint of humor in his milk and honey voice of his, "People normally scream when it appears that they're plummeting to their death."

I smirked before responding "I actually like the sensation of falling, it's the closest I can get to feeling like I'm flying."

"Well if that's the case, then I'll leave you to it."

At first, I thought he would drop me, but it almost startled my when I saw his ears turn into a deck of playing cards, fluttering down as the rest of his body followed suit until he was gone and I was alone…or was I? 'Was Philip here?' I thought, checking over my right shoulder to see my ever so faithful *cough* stalkerish *cough* purple blob of ghost seafood floating over me, almost mocking me for the fact that he could fly and I can't.

Ah well, best to ignore him like I normally do.

I love this feeling; my entire body is tingling from the cold air rushing past my body as I fell deeper and deeper into the black abyss. Though my blissful sensation was short handed as I started to see mementos from my past as a young girl, such as family photos that bust into flames as soon as they passed me, along with my toys I had out grown, furniture, pillows and soon enough everything above me was engulfed in a beautiful orange inferno.

Though my free falling day dream was coming to a quick end as I drew nearer and nearer to the incoming flat surface, also known as: ground. I actually might die this time, nobody was around to catch me like June, Yuka, or even Nomad…sure, he never caught me before, but I trusted that he would. Not even bracing for impact I closed my eyes, expecting to go splat before I was caught princess style by a pair of warm arms. As my golden orbs reopened, I was face to face with that bunny butler guy from earlier as he smiled before staring "I trust that you are unharmed, Alice?"

That shocked me.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" I spat before wiggling my way out of his grip and holding my arms up in defense "I hate to break it to you pal," I sighed, "but I think you got the wrong person, I'm not Alice!"

"Nonsense!" He smiled, "now for the important thing, welcome to wonderland."

"Wonder…land?" I breathed, "Wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?" I screeched, looking down to see my school uniform had been replaced with a blue dress, with a white, lacy apron covering it, along with the white bow on my head. I had light blue and white striped socks and brown boots that nearly reached my knees. In short, I looked absolutely adorable…and hated it!

"You're wearing the outfit, so you must be Alice." He smiled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can't argue with your logic…White Rabbit."

"Now that's the spirit, Alice…but actually, my name's S—"

"If you're going to address me as Alice, I get to call you White Rabbit."

"Fair enough." He sighed, glancing up at me pathetically as if he was a six year old boy and I had taken his toy train away. In actuality, he looked quite cute, but then again…that was most likely because of the bunny ears and cotton tail. Those lovely items are good enough to make anyone look adorable, even a big fuddy-duddy like Ori-kun…

And because of that new absolutely hilarious but in a cute way picture in my head, I couldn't restrain myself from bursting out in a hysterical fit of laughter, confusing the bunny/man in front of me.

"Wh…what?"

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry," I wheezed, catching my breath and wiping a tear from my golden eye before continuing. "I just pictured my friend in a…funny situation. It's only humorous if you know him though, cause he's so…special."

"Well perhaps I'll have the pleasure of meeting him later, but now, we have business to attend to."

A grin swiftly found itself on my pink lips as the excitement started to consume me. "So, I get to meet the other Wonderland cast members as well, correct?"

"Why yes," he smiled warmly "You can't really have a Alice in Wonderland with only Alice and the White Rabbit, now can you?"

"Well I suppose not. Even if this were a Shoujo romance, even though I'm pretty sure this is Shonen if anything."

"…pardon?"

"Sorry, anime talk. It's a bit hard to follow."

"Okay then…" he sighed, but before he could finish his sentence, a high pitch female voice called out "SOOOU!" before a short haired brunette girl with purple striped cat ears and tail, and long sleeved shirt that covered her thumbs appeared in a poof of smoke. Her aquamarine eyes flashed green when she beamed at me, flashing her pearly white fangs. Though the thing that really got my attention was the fact she was flying...her bare, pale feet never touched the ground.

"I see you've found our Alice."

"Indeed I have, Pet, but what are you doing here?"

Her eyes glinted with mischievousness before she replied: "I'm just moving the plot along as told. That is what the Cheshire cat does, correct?"

"Yes, but you were not called for yet. You're disobeying the queen's orders."

"Aww… well, then what do you say we let Alice explore around this little fantasy, eh?"

"You know, I love how you guys are talking about me like I'm not even here." I hissed with a hinting upset smile. That got the Rabbit and Cat's attention.

"Sorry, Alice." White Rabbit apologized, "But Ches. is right, You should explore this world on your own."

"Eh…sure, whatever you say, bunny-man."

And with that they disappeared it a puff of smoke.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**And so the Ammy in Wonderland Saga begins!**

**Sorry for the shortness in the chapter, and the delay in my update (it's been what? Around a month and a half?) but hey! I just got out of the hospital and I'm swamped with missing work! Give me a break, okay?**

**Eh, whatever…I don't really like how this chapter came out but hopefully the next ones will be better, right? I bet you're just dying to know who everyone else is, right? Right?**

…**and just so you know, I'll most likely draw Princess Ori in the bunny get up so you can get that image in your head and think about it whenever you're sad… that'd give you the giggles! ^^ **

**(My DeviantArt account is animedeath553 just so you know… I'm gonna post some more character design on it, I only have one currently with Ammy Nomad and Philip)**

**Heheh…good times *sigh* Now this saga is gonna take a few chapters (most likely around 3) and those of you who I haven't gotten around to posting your OC yet, don't think I've forgotten about you! It's all in the name of plot, trust me! I mean, you can't introduce all your characters in the beginning, right? It'd end up confusing and boring -.-"**

**Thanks so much to all my loyal fans who are so patient with me!**

**Pleeeease send me some good reviews! It shall please me…good things happen when I'm pleased.**

**Well, Spaz-chan out! **


	9. Ammy in Wonderland

**When Hollows Attack Chapter 8:**

**Ammy in Wonderland!**

**I am so so SO freaken sorry this took so long to come out! You don't know how hard it was to get on the computer lately, not to mention writers block, illness and make up work! Yeah…my life pretty much sucks.**

**And so the epic Disney movie themed saga of the American flag color haired girl who fell into a hole with her ghost jellyfish into a magical land with people assuming the roles from a children's story book continues! Are you excited?**

**Eh…most likely not, the last chapter was kinda short… But this one wont be!...Probably…**

**Let's hope that it's longer!**

**You know, in actuality you know how long it is by the length of the page, but so far I don't (I'm the author who makes it up as she goes…be jealous)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or many of the OCs in this story!**

**Note: Here are some songs that might add to the effect of the chapter-**

**Promise (Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine)**

**Wonderland (Avril Lavigne)**

**Alice (Miku Hatsune)**

**Put Your Records on (Corinne Bailey Rae) …ok, maybe not this one so much, but it's still an awesome song!**

* * *

"_Sorry, Alice." White Rabbit apologized, "But Ches. is right, You should explore this world on your own."_

"_Eh…sure, whatever you say, bunny-man."_

_And with that they disappeared it a puff of smoke._

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

It took Ammy a few seconds for her brain to process what just happened before she could react.

…

"WHAT, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?" she cried at the mid air where the two humanoid, animal like characters were just standing before her. "…how incredibly rude…"

…

"Well I guess standing around isn't going to get anything done, might as well explore like they told me to." She sighed before wandering off in a random direction.

The scenery was actually quite odd, like one of Amatarasu's doodles in her sketchbook that was invaded by Ori-kun. All the trees were distorted and fluffy with purple bark and cotton candy leaves shaped like circles. The bushes were blue and there wasn't even any dirt on the ground, it was all this glassy marble material. Orange, moss like material grew on the rocks and trees, and blotched up in empty spots in the lime green, untrimmed grass that railed the walking trail the Amatarasu followed. "This is by far the coolest place I have ever been…" the newly proclaimed Alice whispered to herself as a flock of small, portly, sky blue and white birds flew out of a bush and into the sky.

As soon as they were out of sight, her eye's gaze wandered back to the trail before her and she continued along. "yep," Ammy sighed, "This place makes my world look lame…how AM I going to get back to my world anyway?"

"If this world's so great, then why would you want to go back?"

"What the…?"

Amatarasu turned around to see a small girl, around 4'10" and looking eleven, maybe twelve. Her long, and curly, pale brown hair reached her waist and her long bangs almost covered her large, pink eyes. Large, brown mouse ears extended from her head and her pink mouse tail twitched mischievously.

"Mouse Anima!"

"What? I'm not an anima!" the girl screeched "I'm just the Dormouse!"

"Oh, that makes sense…"

"You didn't answer my question, if this place is so wonderful in comparison to yours, why go back."

"…"

"Well?"

"It's because…the man I love is there!"

"Wait…what?"

"You heard me, love is the reason I wish to return. I was an empty shell with a black hole as a heart before I met him."

"…You…you're kidding, right?"

"Yep, that was a total lie."

"Okay, good. I would have lost my respect for you if that were so. Men are the scum of existence and don't deserve the love of a woman!"

"Wow…harshness. I wouldn't go that far."

"Head my words, men only want one thing, and they will go by any means to get it."

"…Now I have a question for you." Ammy beamed, changing the extremely awkward subject.

"Ok, shoot."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the tea party?"

"That's why I'm here, I'm going to take you there!"

"But I was told to find my own—"

"Do you want a guide or not?"

"I'll shut up and follow you now."

"Good." The dormouse said with a smirk plastered across before she turned to lead the heroin through the strange forest, unaware of what lied ahead of her.

* * *

**(Nomad's POV)**

My god that school bell was loud, I could hear it all the way from the bridge! Which makes me wonder, how large is Ravenwood anyway? And what country is it in? The only reason I know it's an island is because Amatarasu told me. I'm assuming it's in America because they all speak English here, but some Canadians speak English, and they have some Japanese like customs, here…maybe it's an American colony created by Otakus…or something.

Dang, I have the most random thoughts, don't I?

Well, lunch is over now, right? That means Amatarasu's back in class; she probably thought I ditched her though. That idiot's so freaken' sensitive, and has pretty low self esteem so whenever someone breaks a date or something she assumes she's not good enough for them. The baka's so amazingly predictable! Just thinking about it tires me out.

The worst part is that I'm going to have to give her an excuse about today. The thing is, I got a part time job at a family restaurant. In exchange, they pay me minimum wage and feed me. Reason I got it? A) I've been feeling like a bit of a freeloader lately, and B)…I need new clothes.

The hard part was…I had to take Ammy's demon dog with me. And when I say demon dog…I mean on the inside…he's in a gigai, so he pretty much looks like a regular old mutt.

What was I supposed to do?

If I left him on the roof, he would have wandered and gotten caught, if I tied him up, he would have started barking and gotten caught. And that leads to getting me caught.

So, by default, Aoi came with me.

Whiiiiiiine~

"What the—"

Out of nowhere, the mutt starts tugging on his leash as hard as he could, just trying to get away. Ears flat against his head and tail between his legs, the small beast began yelping and whining as people turned to me as if to scoff "control your dog", or something along those lines.

Trying to silence him, I reached my hand down.

"Aoi, you need to calm d—F*** THAT HURT!" I cried, tearing my hand away from him and examining the crimson blood trickling down from the freshly made bite wound before I glared down at the dog in burning rage before snatching him away from the cold pavement and stomping onto the school grounds and leaping up to the roof in one swift movement.

Aoi wriggled his way out of my harsh grip and sprawled out on the pavement before scampering off to his unconscious, late for class owner, clawing at her arm. She didn't even flinch.

"Hey "Prince _Charming_'" I retorted smugly "Get up, you're late for class."

…

"Amatarasu?"

…

"Amatarasu!"

"What's wrong with her?" the brisk annoying voice of my doll came from behind me.

"I'm not sure…" I trailed off in thought. Come to think of it, this wasn't the way she normally slept. No, the few times I actually caught Amatarasu sleeping, she had her limbs sprawled out in all different directions with a goofy grin on her face as she drooled, or she'd sleep on her stomach as she buried her head in her face. This…this was different.

The baka lied flat on her back with her arms at her sides, her eyes were lightly closed, and her mouth formed a small 'o' shape. She was hardly breathing if at all.

Aoi's cries became more and more apparent as he tried to burry his face in her arms to no avail, as if she were…dead.

I was sure of one thing…she needed help.

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

"Ugh! How much longer do we have to walk?" Amatarasu whined to the clearly annoyed Dormouse in head of her.

"Not much further." She sighed, slightly irritated.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago!"

"Yeah, well I mean it now!" She said before moving a branch to reveal a beautiful rose garden occupied with two people sipping tea…most likely the Mad Hatter and the March Hare…

The mad hatter had bright orange spikes of hair sticking out of his black and purple top hat and eyes the color of the tea he was twirling around in the white Genori tea cup as he smirked at the Dormouse.

The March Hare on the other hand was a lot taller, but was lazily asleep with his feet kicked up on the table, his chocolate hair was tied back in a low, loose, curly ponytail and his arms were crossed over his chest as if he was recently pouting.

"Well, Fuko…" The Mad Hatter smirked "those mouse ears become you, do they not?"

"Shut up, scum of the earth!" She hissed, glaring daggers at him as her stood up and walked over to the two females in the bushes.

"I take it that the one behind you is Alice?"

"Apparently, I am." Amatarasu cut in "One minute, I'm sleeping on the roof, and the next, I'm being kidnapped by the White Rabbit…this is one messed up Alice in Wonderland thing…"

"Oh, well sorry about that, if it makes you feel any better, we don't know why we're here either, the queen's the one calling all the shots."

"…The Queen of Red Hearts?"

"Yes." The dormouse said, taking a seat at the long, cloth covered table "after the tea party, you're supposed to go directly to her castle, according to her schedule…but then again, things haven't gone all according to plan."

"I blame the Cheshire Cat, she's so freaking impatient!"

"Tch. Jeez, Hatter, you're one to talk."

"…"

"Alice, you're just standing there like a statue, come and sit next to me." The small brunette gestured with a bright smile on her face, ignoring the fuming male glowering beside her as she pat the leather seat on her left.

Stiff, and slightly awkward, Amatarasu obeyed.

"So this is Alice, huh?" a low and sleepy voice asked slowly, as if a sloth had asked the question. The three all turned their heads to see the march hare had awoken and now was intensely focusing on the stranger right across from him at the table. "I must say, you're not exactly what I was expecting to see."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, it's not a criticism, really. More of a complement. I was expecting the stereotypical little blonde girl, you're far more…_interesting_."

"Oh…well, thank you." Ammy said in an unusually shy tone. One thing that a lot of people don't know about the queen of spaz attacks is that depending on the person, she can actually be quite timid.

"Stop staring at the poor girl like you're going to freaking rape her, you're creeping her out!" Dormouse hissed at her newly awoken acquaintance. "Now Alice, ignore that weirdo, I always do."

"Oh, no, that's not it, I just always feel really awkward around people I've recently met that already know each other."

"Don't be."

"Ah, okay…"

"Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your hair's such an interesting color, how long does it take to dye?"

"Actually—"

"And it's so soft; I should run a brush through it some time."

"My goodness, girl! With all the questions you're bombarding Alice with it seems like you're the one who's going to rape her!" The Hatter cut in, breaking out of his sulking moment.

"Okay, Hatter, you know what?"

"Guys, guys!" Ammy interrupted, standing up "I think we should just get me to the Castle before you two kill each other!"

"Whatever you want, Alice." The Hatter sighed, dusting off his white dress pants, "this was dragging on far too long, anyways."

"The sooner I'm away from this guy the better." Dormouse spat.

"Like I said," the March Hare smirked, "far more interesting then any other Alice I've seen, no wonder the Queen is so interested in you."

Taking her last gulp of tea from the cup, Amatarasu set it down gently and set off walking in a random direction before she was grabbed my the Hare "Castle's this way."

"Right, thanks…"

And so, the walked and walked back through the colorful forest in silence before the serene quietness was broken by the Dormouse when the Hatter stepped on her tail, leading to a large outburst of an argument that anyone within a ten mile radius could catch ear of.

"Are they always like this?" Ammy asked the tall brunette walking next to her. His chocolate eyes met her gaze as he nodded.

"Yeah, the two just hate each other for no given reason."

"Interesting…but they do realize that the farthest thing from hate is indifference, while disliking someone is close to being in love with them?"

"Unfortunately no, they don't."

"That's a shame…how far away is the castle?"

"Lucky for you it's just up ahead, see?" he said as she turned her head to see a massive white castle with red shingles and intones surrounded my a massive red rose garden with a stone pathway leading straight up to the entrance.

"Oh…so it is…."

The four slowly made their way to the massive mahogany wood door before opening it to reveal a massive red carpet leading all the way across the checkerboard floor to the throne. There sat the magnificently gorgeous Queen of Red Hearts. Her luscious ebony locks were cut stylishly into a bob that reached her mid neck, and two long braids sat on each shoulder. Her attractively pale skin was accented by the red and black dress she wore, to match the red, black and silver crown that sat tilted upon her head a small, silver, heart shaped locket with a ruby in the center drew attention to her large round breasts that were exposed due to the lowness of the neck line. Eyes of pure gold flickered in interest as she noticed those who entered her domain. She licked her blood red stained lips as she charmed "Hello, Alice. Welcome to my Kingdom."

Her tone then changed as she changed the direction of her sight to the servant on her left. "White Rabbit, welcome them."

"A-ah, yes My lady!" he squeaked before rushing down to greet the guests. "It's great to see you again, Alice, I just wasn't expecting you to get here so soon. Won't you please come this way?"

"Yes, of course." Amatarasu answered slowly, still shocked by the beauty of the royalty before her.

"Oh, and you three are excused and may return to your quarters now." He smiled at the three escorts.

Ammy followed her kidnapper down the hall to the thrown of the red queen where she got on one knee and bowed her head in respect.

"My, aren't you just the cutest thing? There was no need for you to do that." The queen smiled warmly before standing up to reveal how amazingly tall she was, most likely 5'11" due to the heals she was wearing. "Now wont you please stand up you I can meet eye level with you?"

"Y-yes, your highness!" Ammy stuttered slightly, quickly standing as she was told.

"She's more obedient then you, and she's not even one of my subjects…strange."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm just kidding, when have you disobeyed me? Now if you'd please excuse us, there are some things I wish to speak to Alice about."

"Of course, My Lady." The white rabbit said before dashing out of the room to give the girls privacy.

"Now, Alice….If it's not to much of a bother, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here tonight, ok?"

"Well, okay, but why?"

"Wonderland is an extremely dangerous place at night, and it's too late to find another place to stay because the sun has already started to set."

"That makes sense, was that all you wished to speak to me about?"

"Not quite…"

"What is it then?"

"The thing is…I need you to remain in Wonderland."

"…say what now?"

"I know this is going to seem a bit far fetched, but trust me, it's the only place that you'll remain safe."

"But I need to go home! Ori-kun can't take care of Aoi! He can't take care of himself much less a Hollo—"

"You need to listen to me, they'll be fine and you'll be okay as long as you stay here!"

"Why?"

"…"

"What?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try to in the morning…for now, please try to go to sleep."

"How on earth am I supposed to sleep with the stuff you just told me? I get chronic home sickness, you know!"

"I have sleeping drugs an chamomile tea if that'd help."

"…yes, that would actually, but I'll only take it if you promise to explain EVERYTHING to me in the morning."

"I promise, now, your room is the third one on the right." The queen said "I'll send White Rabbit with the tea and medicine."

"Okay…" Amatarasu trailed off in search of her room, almost in a daze. A heavy burden had just been placed on her chest today, and she was fine with everything until she was told that she couldn't go home, it was almost as if she was smacked upside the head.

As soon as she located her room, she opened the door and flopped onto the large, soft bed and waited about five minutes before the White Rabbit appeared in the door with her drugs and tea and the newly proclaimed Alice slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, this was a strange chapter, wasn't it? I know, I know, but it was rushed!**

**Imma not gonna tell you who any of the OCs were created by until later, though (though you guys know who you are!)**

**Please R&R because you know I love those, you guys!**

**Naughty, naughty Princess Ori-kun swore in this chapter! I'm going to have to punish him later for that….**

**Nomad: Aoi bit me! D:**

**Me: Oh sure, blame the dog!**

**Nomad: I hate you so freaken much, you know that?**

**Me: Love you too, buddy! ^^**

**Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update!**

**Spaz-chan out! PEACE!**


	10. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers...**

**I am soooooooo FREAKING sorry that you've had to wait so very long for the next story chapter.**

**You were probably thinking:**

'**Oh, Baka Spaz-chan was being lazy agan, when is she planning on updating?'**

**But I assure you, this was not the case.**

**My computer got infected with plenty of viruses that I copuldn't open microsoft word, let alone go on the internet! I just got the computer fixed and all my documents were deleated, so I'm starting over soon.**

**Terribly sorry, you're going to have to wait a little longer.**

**-Spaz-chan**


End file.
